


Switching Places

by HarleyQuinn51



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyQuinn51/pseuds/HarleyQuinn51
Summary: Out on the hunt for jewel shards Kagome and the gang run into a mysterious woman. With the power of the jewel in hand the woman does something no one expected. Now all in different bodies, yet still themselves, the group must journey to find this woman to get the jewel shard and to get her to change them back. But when they aren't really themselves completely will they all come to understand the one they love most? Or will relationships crash and burn?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 41
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!! Now I know what you may be thinking. Harley, you have been MIA for months and now that you are finally in the head space to post you post another story? I know, I know! I'm completely out of my mind! But to be truthful, this story has been sitting on my tablet for months! And I'm stuck on how to proceed with my other story. So, I thought if I turned my focus to something else, maybe I can start churning ideas for Old Friends and New Beginnings. I know where I want to go with it just not how to get there. So I hope you can enjoy this for a while. Let me know how it goes!!

Kagome let out a contented sigh. It was such a beautiful day in the Feudal Era. The sun was shining, the sky was clear. It was turning out to be a perfect day. At least it would be a perfect day if her half demon friend would stop sniffing the air and grumbling under his breath every five seconds. She couldn’t just will a shard of the jewel to just appear out of nowhere. She hadn’t sensed one in days. Which could only mean that the final battle would soon be upon them.

“You sense a jewel shard yet?”

Kagome stood still for a moment. “No, I don’t.”

Inuyasha groaned. “There’s no way you haven’t picked up on at least one! We have been traveling for days now!”

Kagome looked down at the ground. “I know you’re getting frustrated Inuyasha. I am too.”

“I haven’t felt the presence of a shard either.”

Kagome looked over at Kikyo. She had joined their group about a month ago. Even now Kagome had no idea how she had managed to talk Kikyo into it but in the end Kikyo had finally agreed. Kikyo had even begun to train Kagome on how to use her priestess powers and it was starting to pay off. The first week had been difficult but after Kagome had told Kikyo that Inuyasha was all hers, Kikyo had changed. She and Kagome were now somewhat friends and got along quite well.

Inuyasha sighed. “I just don’t understand why the bastard won’t show himself.”

Sango hummed in agreement. “Just shows how much of a true coward he is.”

Inuyasha smirked and was about to reply to Sango’s statement when his nose and ears twitched. He let out a huff and crossed his arms. Kagome was going to ask him what was wrong when she felt the presence of two jewel shards. They were closing in on them and fast. She let a small smile cross her lips. She would know who was in possession of those jewel shards even if she were blind.

“And I thought today was going to be boring.” Inuyasha stated.

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked behind her. Sure enough coming right in there direction was a small whirlwind.

“Do behave yourself this time, Inuyasha.” Kikyo said with a smile.

Inuyasha scoffed. “I will if the flea bag does.”

Kagome smiled again as the whirlwind dissipated a few steps in front of her and Koga gave her that cocky grin of his.

“Hey there Kagome.” Koga quickly closed the distance between them and gathered her small hands in his larger ones. “Hope you haven’t missed me too much.”

“Where are your little minions, scrawny wolf? Leave them behind again or did they get tired of being left in your dust all the time and tucked tail?”

Kagome huffed out her nose. Could she not have one decent moment with Koga? It’s not like she was asking to be alone with him so come on! This was getting ridiculous! Inuyasha got to have his moments with Kikyo so why couldn’t she have one, just one, with Koga?

“What’s it to you, puppy? Think I can’t take you down alone?”

Inuyasha rolled a sleeve up his arm. “Bring it on you mangy wolf!”

Kikyo cleared her throat. Inuyasha’s ears flattened. He didn’t even have to look at her to know he was in trouble.

“You said you wouldn’t start a fight, Inuyasha.” Kikyo said sweetly.

Inuyasha looked over at her and laughed nervously. “Forgive me?”

Kikyo taped her finger against her chin a few times before she looked over at Kagome. Both girls smiled at each other before Kagome turned her attention to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha let out a strangled squeak. “No wait! Please!”

Just as Kagome opened her mouth to say the very word that would send Inuyasha to the ground face first the sound of two men panting reached her ears.

“Koga!”

The group turned their attention to the two wolves who were just making their way to them. Kagome giggled slightly as the men stopped just a few steps away from Koga. The two looked completely exhausted. Ginta put his hands on his knees as he bent at the waist and tried to catch his breath. Hakkaku was holding his side and looked like he was just about ready to collapse.

“Hi guys!” Kagome said, a wide smile lifting her lips.

Ginta lifted his head and returned her smile. “Hey sis!”

“Good to see you!” Hakkaku said between breaths.

Koga crossed his arms. “Bout time you two caught up.”

Hakkaku whined. “Oh, come on Koga!”

“You know we can’t keep up with you!” Ginta complained.

Koga was going to retort but before he could even open his mouth Kagome put a hand on his arm.

“Go easy on them, will you? They don’t have jewel shards in their legs like you do. There is no way they could keep up with you.”

Koga looked down at her and smirked. “Anything for you.”

Kagome smiled up at him for a moment before her face went blank and her eyes went wide. It wasn’t very close but there was a jewel shard nearby. And it wasn’t Kohaku or Naraku.

“What’s wrong Kagome?” Koga asked, his brows furrowed in worry.

Kagome turned her head to the left and looked into the trees. “Jewel shard.”

Inuyasha’s ears perked up. “How far?”

“It’s not very close but it’s not far. It’s not Kohaku’s shard and it’s not tainted.”

Suddenly a woman’s scream filled the air.

“What are we waiting for?” Miroku asked.

Sango rolled her eyes as Kirara transformed. “We could be heading into a trap.”

Inuyasha shook his head. “Doesn’t matter! Trap or not we have a jewel shard to go after!”

Kikyo nodded. “Let’s not waste any more time.”

Inuyasha bent down so Kikyo could climb on his back while Sango and Miroku quickly mounted Kirara. Shippo looked up at Kagome and was about to transform when Koga grabbed Kagome’s hand.

“I’m coming with you.” Koga stated.

Kagome knew by the tone in his voice and the look in his eyes that she probably wouldn’t be able to change his mind. He was dead set on following her. And no matter how much Kagome wanted to protest they had to get going. The shard was on the move. Kagome motioned for Shippo to climb on to Kirara and she climbed up on Koga’s back.

“Let’s go!” Inuyasha exclaimed.

Inuyasha ran into the trees in the direction the scream came from. Koga took off right behind him, not using his enhanced speed so he could stay with him. Kirara was right behind them while Ginta and Hakkaku ran on either side of her.

Another scream rang out. Kagome tightened her grip on Koga’s shoulders. They needed to pick up the pace. She would be damned if she let someone else get hurt because of the jewel.

“Kagome, you and the wolf go ahead! The rest of us will catch up!” Inuyasha shouted.

Koga looked back at Kagome, silently asking for permission to kick his speed up a notch. Kagome didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around his shoulders and nodded her consent.

Koga held her thighs tighter. “Hang on tight!”

Kagome bit down on her lip as the whirlwind gathered around them and they picked up speed. Her heart began to pound. Koga’s speed, it both frightened and excited her. She could fall at any moment and be seriously injured. It was dangerous but she would be lying if she said she didn’t get a thrill out of running so fast. She never minded danger, if her staring down Sesshomaru all those times was anything to go by. But to her, Koga was a different kind of danger.

He was a demon and could easily snap her in half if he wanted. Could crush her skull and tear her apart without even blinking. But he would never harm her that she was certain of. As many times as he showered her with affection and proclaimed his love for her told her that much. The danger he posed was not to her life, but to her heart. She had feelings for him yes. But what if she gave her heart away only for him to crush it?

“How much further?”

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts and shook her head to clear her mind so she could focus better. The jewel was moving but slowly. At the pace Koga was going they would be upon it in no time. Now was not the time to dive down the rabbit hole that was her thoughts of Koga. She had a jewel shard to find and a person to save.

“Not far now! Just keep going in this direction. It’s moving slowly. It should be right up ahead!”

Koga chuckled as he tightened his grip on her thighs, like he knew what she had been thinking earlier. “Don’t worry Kagome. I would never let anything happen to you.”

“I know.” Kagome whispered, not wanting her voice to betray her thoughts.

It wasn’t much longer till Koga leapt into the air and then landed gracefully on his feet in a clearing. Kagome slid from his back and readied one of her arrows. Koga growled as the demon not far from them turned his full attention to them.

This demon was definitely one of the ugly ones. His skin was a blue-green and had patches of iridescent scales. His eyes were almost human like but were red and had slit pupils. His fangs were long and he didn’t have any claws. His nose was merely two small holes. He had a forked tongue that came out of his mouth every few seconds. In one of his hands, being held up against a tree, was a woman with golden hair and purple eyes.

The demon let out a dark chuckle. “I didn’t think I would sssssee a wolf sssso far from home.”

Koga growled and bared his teeth. “Never thought I would see a snake out of his hole.”

The snake threw the woman down to the ground. “Wait here my pretty. I have a ssssscore to ssssettle.”

Koga grinned maliciously as he summoned his Goraishi. “Bring it on, vermin!”

The snake bent down to the ground and pulled a sword from its sheath. “Today issss the day you die!”

Koga’s eyes began to turn red before he leapt into battle. Before the snake could even swing his sword Koga delivered a swift kick to the snakes jaw. The snake slid to the side a few feet but didn’t lose his footing.

This time it was Koga who chuckled darkly. “Good. You aren’t a weakling.”

The snake turned his head to the side and spit blood. “You have jewel sssshardsss.”

Koga smirked wickedly. “If you want them, come take them.”

Kagome swallowed down her fear as the snake and Koga charged each other again. She had to focus. She turned her attention to the woman the snake had thrown down and ran to her side. Once near her Kagome slung her bow around her shoulder, got down on her knees and helped the woman sit up.

“Are you alright?”

The woman blinked a few times and rubbed the side of her head. “I think so. Other than my head feeling like it might split open.”

Kagome smiled. “Don’t worry. My friends and I are going to get you away from here.”

Right after she spoke Inuyasha burst through the bushes with Kirara, Ginta and Hakkaku right on his tail. Kikyo slid off Inuyasha’s back and crouched down next to Kagome.

“Is everything alright?” Kikyo asked.

“She seems to be but Koga.” Kagome looked over her shoulder. “He seems to be letting loose for some reason.”

As the group turned their heads to the ongoing fight Ginta and Hakkaku snarled. Kagome was taken a back. Even on the day she met them and they were claiming which parts of her they wanted for dinner and even while in battle against the Birds of Paradise she had never heard them make that sound. It scared her, chilled her to her bones, but she kept calm.

“What’s gotten into you two?” Inuyasha asked.

“Fucking snakes.” Ginta growled in disgust.

Hakkaku narrowed his eyes. “We wolves have a deep seeded hatred for snakes. And they us.”

Kagome looked up at them. “That’s why Koga jumped into battle so fiercely.”

“It’s not just that.” Hakkaku stated.

Ginta fisted his hands. “My and Hakkaku’s parents were killed by snakes during the war.”

Kagome covered her mouth with a hand. She had thought that the only enemy of the wolf demon tribe had been the Birds of Paradise. She should have known better. In this Era nearly everyone was your enemy. Territory was fought over almost on the daily and war was not an uncommon thing. Friends and allies were a hard thing to find in this day in age.

“My father told me about it, the war between the wolves and snakes. The snakes tried to wipe the wolves out so that they could take over the East. They lost the battle but they never really gave up trying.” Sango informed the group as Koga grabbed the snake’s sword in one hand and snapped it in half.

Ginta nodded. “We were all young back then but we remember it like it was yesterday.”

“Koga’s father led the wolf demon soldiers into battle. Many were lost but the wolves came out on top. But even though we won the snakes like to brag about how many of us they killed even to this day. I wouldn’t doubt they have a few wolf bones as trophies.” Hakkaku added.

Ginta’s eyes started to bleed red as he watched the battle in front of them. “Our fathers lost their lives in that battle.”

Hakkaku popped his knuckles as Koga smashed the snake’s ribs with a fist. “Our mothers followed shortly after. They were too heartbroken.”

A smirk pulled up Ginta’s lips as blood began to run down the snakes chin. “Koga’s mother and father took us in after that.”

“And we haven’t been apart since.” Hakkaku stated, his red rimmed eyes filled with excitement.

“I knew you three were close for a reason.” Kagome whispered as she watched Koga dig his claws into the snakes face.

Inuyasha plopped down next to the tree the woman was leaning against. “We are going to be here a while.”

Kagome rose a brow as she looked over at him.

“Not going to try to jump into battle?”

Inuyasha looked out at the clearing. “This isn’t my fight, jewel shard or not. I may not like the wolf very much but I’m not about to get in the middle of this one. I like my head where it is thanks.”

Kagome smiled for a moment before she turned her eyes back to the battle. Koga was covered in blood. Kagome couldn’t tell if any of it was his but she could tell that at least most of it wasn’t. The snake was severely injured yet it kept fighting. The snake knew it was going to lose this battle. He probably wanted to take Koga with him but was seriously failing to do so. Still, Kagome worried for Koga.

Kagome stood and was about to nock an arrow when Hakkaku grabbed her wrist gently. Kagome looked up at him and had to force her heart not to pound. Hakkaku’s eyes were almost completely red and it frightened her.

“This isn’t your fight sis.” Hakkaku said softly, trying his best not to scare her.

Kagome bit her lip as she looked back to Koga. He had a wicked grin across his face as he dodged the snake’s punches. Kagome had a bad feeling about this but if Hakkaku was telling her to stay out of it then it would probably be wise if she did. No matter how badly she wanted to protect Koga she couldn’t interfere, not this time. Kagome put her arrow back in the quiver on her back and Hakkaku let go of her wrist.

“Might as well settle in then.” Miroku said, taking a seat next to Inuyasha.

Kagome chewed on her lip. “I’m fine right where I am.”

Sango leaned Hiraikotsu against another tree and sat down next to Kikyo. “Are you alright miss?”

The woman nodded. “My head will be pounding for a while and I might be sore for a few days. But it’s better than being dead.”

Kikyo nodded and looked out at the battle with sad eyes. Sango took one of Kikyo’s hands in hers and gave it a squeeze.

The purple eyed woman fought back her sadness. She didn’t want to give away that she knew the priestess beside her was long dead. Her violet gaze swept over the clearing as the wolf evaded the snake with ease. The wolf was just toying with the snake at this point. With as much hatred the wolves held for the snakes she really didn’t see this fight playing out any other way. She knew it would be over soon. The battle would be a bloody one but the snake would lose.

Koga grabbed the snake’s wrists and squeezed them, the bones breaking under the pressure. He was enjoying himself but he knew he couldn’t be the only one to have fun.

“Are you two going to join me or not?”

Ginta and Hakkaku grinned just as wickedly as Koga had before they both charged into battle. Koga waited for them to get close before he released the snake from his grasp and jumped away. Before the snake could even make a move Hakkaku delivered a bone crunching kick to the snake’s torso. The snake flew back and hit a tree so hard its roots started to lift from the ground. The snake was not allowed to catch a breath either. Ginta planted his fist right on the side of the snake’s face which caused the snake to go flying into another tree.

“Didn’t know those two could fight.” Inuyasha said.

Miroku nodded in agreement. “Just comes to show. Never get on a demons bad side. You never know what strength they may be hiding.”

The fight went on for what felt like hours. They could have easily ended the fight but no one delivered the killing blow. The three wolves wanted the snake to suffer but his life was coming to an end. Kagome only hoped her wolves would snap out of it once the battle was over.

Kagome nearly shook her head as she mentally chuckled. Her wolves? Yeah right! They didn’t belong to her. Ginta and Hakkaku did call her their sister. And even though she wouldn’t say it out loud, yet, she did claim them as her brothers. And Koga claimed her as his woman. But as she always did she was milling over if he actually meant it. Was he just saying it because he wanted more jewel shards? Maybe he wanted to use her to get the whole jewel for himself after it was put back together.

She tightened her hands into fists. The three wolves would never betray her. They were her wolves after all. Even if they were merely her family, even if Koga fell in love with someone else. They would always be her wolves.

The snake fell to his knees in front of Koga. He was barely breathing at this point and most of his blood had left his body through the wounds the three wolves had inflicted. Kagome took a deep calming inhale through her nose. The fight was almost over.

Koga looked at Ginta and Hakkaku before looking back down at the snake. Ginta then sank his claws deeply into the snake’s left shoulder while Hakkaku did the same to the snake’s right. The snake let out a grunt and then looked up at Koga.

“Mark my wordsss, Prince Koga. Ssssomeday ssssoon the wolvessss will get what’ssss coming to them. My people will rissse again! And when they do they will walk acrossss-“

Before the snake could finish his threat Koga thrust the Goraishi into his chest. The snake began to gurgle as what blood was left in his body started to fill his lungs. That grin was back on Koga’s face as the snake began to take his final breath.

“Let them try it.” Koga growled and then ripped the snake’s heart from his chest.

As Koga ripped his hand from the snake’s chest Ginta and Hakkaku ripped the snake’s arms clean off. All three wolves stepped back as their kill fell lifeless to the ground. Koga threw the snake’s heart to the ground at the same time Ginta and Hakkaku tossed the arms toward the lifeless body. Ginta and Hakkaku licked the snake’s blood off their knuckles as Koga chuckled darkly. The battle was over.

Kagome looked between the three wolves for a moment and bit her lip. Their eyes were still red. And there were no signs of them changing anytime soon. Kagome gulped. They were in trouble now.

“No one move.” Sango said softly. “I doubt they would hurt us but I don’t want to find out.”

“What’s going on?” Kagome whispered.

“Bloodlust.” Inuyasha replied softly.

The purple eyed woman looked over the three wolves. Their beasts were at the forefront of their minds. One snake was not enough to satisfy them and there were no more nearby. She had fought demons before while they were in bloodlust and it was not something she wanted to ever experience again. She knew of only two ways to snap a demon out of bloodlust. Rough sex or more bloody battle. But being who she was she knew that the raven haired girl in front of her was their only chance.

“What is your name girl?” the woman asked.

Kagome looked at her over her shoulder. “Who me?”

The woman nodded.

“Kagome.”

“Well then Kagome, do you want to help them or not?”

Kagome gasped. “What can I do?”

“Slowly approach them. Talk them down.”

“Are you insane?” Inuyasha whispered harshly.

“They won’t hurt her.”

“How do you know?” Shippo asked softly.

The woman didn’t reply. She nearly stared Kagome down until Kagome laid her bow and quiver on the ground. Once upright she took a deep breath and took slow steps forward.

“Be careful Kagome.” Kikyo begged.

“Don’t make any sudden moves when you have their attention.” Sango said as she slowly stood.

Kagome willed her heart to stop pounding as she took step after slow step. She tried to tell herself she had stared Sesshomaru down even when he was in his true form and didn’t bat an eye. This was no different. Only it was different. These three were important to her. She didn’t want it to seem like she was challenging them. She knew there was a chance that Koga wouldn’t hurt her but the other two might. They called her sis sure but hostile demons were hostile demons. Then again if Koga thought they would hurt her he might try to kill them. Wolves were territorial when it came to something or someone that was theirs.

Kagome stood still for a moment as she took a calming breath. She didn’t want to mess this up. She needed to be calm. She needed to not have any doubt. But how the hell was she supposed to talk them down? She was only one priestess, a scared priestess at that! She couldn’t control her power as well as Kikyo did either. If she felt threatened for even a second she could accidentally purify them!

She looked over her shoulder and the purple eyed woman just waved her forward. She looked over at Sango but Sango was busy looking at the three wolves with her hand on Hiraikotsu. Kagome turned back to the wolves and tried to swallow down her fear as she took another step. Unfortunately there was a stick lying on the ground that she didn’t see. It snapped under her foot and three pairs of red eyes looked right at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome stood her ground as she looked from one pair of eyes to another. She was cursing her luck at the moment. She was nearly trembling as the wolves stared her down. She could think of hundreds of things she would rather be doing but she couldn’t turn back now. She had to talk them down. She had to show no fear. And she needed to tread carefully.

“The battle is over.” Kagome said softly. “The snake is dead.”

Ginta and Hakkaku turned their eyes back to the bloody parts of the snake. But Koga’s eyes never left her. Not for one second. His red glowing eyes were trained on her as if she were prey. And boy did that send a huge chill up her spine!

“You won.” Kagome said, her voice shaking slightly as she stared into Koga’s eyes.

Ginta and Hakkaku turned their attention back to her. Kagome cursed herself inwardly. How in the hell did she stare Sesshomaru down? And in his true form! Here she was having a staring contest with three bloodlusting wolves and she was trembling. She never trembled in front of the mighty Lord of the West. And now she was trembling like cornered prey!

Kagome let out a shaky breath which caused Ginta and Hakkaku to whine. They both took a step toward her, most likely to try and comfort her. And Koga didn’t like that one bit. Koga let out a snarl that made Kagome flinch. Ginta and Hakkaku turned their eyes to their leader and bared their teeth. The situation was getting out of hand. Kagome needed to do something and quick! Else her wolves would start tearing into each other.

“Easy! It’s ok!”

The three wolves turned their attention back to her. She couldn’t help but gulp. She really wasn’t sure what to say, or do for that matter, but at this point she had to say more than just a few words at a time. It was time to be ballsy.

“Seriously you three are scaring me. And a scared priestess is a hostile priestess. I can’t control my power as well as I like. So let’s put the fangs and claws away for the moment shall we? I don’t want to hurt any of you.”

All three wolves let out a whine before the red started to fade from their eyes. The three blinked a few times once their eyes were back to normal and looked at her. Whether they were staring at her in awe or like she was completely stupid she had no idea.

“Oh thank God!” Kagome slumped her shoulders. “Sango! Never let me do that again!”

Inuyasha chuckled. “What happened to the girl who has the balls to stare down Sesshomaru?”

Kagome groaned. “Don’t know. But she sure as hell isn’t me right now!”

Koga took a few steps toward her and Kagome took a step back and held her hands up to stop him.

“Oh no you don’t! You three are _covered_ in blood! You aren’t touching me until you are completely clean! And I do mean _completely_!”

Koga smiled as he chuckled. “There is a river nearby. We can clean up there.”

Koga motioned for Ginta and Hakkaku to follow him. They nodded their heads but before taking a single step they looked back at Kagome.

“What are you waiting for? Move it!”

Ginta choked down a laugh. “Leave it to sis to go from trembling like a rabbit caught in a corner to ordering us around.”

Hakkaku chuckled. “That’s our gal. Staring down angry demons even though she is terrified and then starts telling them what to do.”

“That’s my woman for ya. Even afraid she acts like an Alpha.” Koga said with a smirk.

Kagome huffed out her nose which caused the three wolves to start laughing. Luckily for her they started walking in the direction of the river Koga mentioned. Kagome nodded her head and turned to her group of friends.

“I want to make sure those three are ok. Besides, we might as well go upstream and fill the canteens before we take her back to her village.”

Sango nodded as she picked Kagome’s bow and quiver up off the ground. “Lead the way Inuyasha.”

It didn’t take long for the wolves to reach the river. Once they were there they stripped off their armor and jumped in. After surfacing Koga took off his headband and let his hair down. He set his headband and the cord he used to tie up his hair on the river bank and began to run his claws through his hair, untangling and rinsing his long locks.

“Wow!” Kagome said from upstream.

“I never thought we would ever get to see his hair down!” Sango exclaimed.

Koga chuckled. “You did say completely clean, Kagome.”

Koga watched as Kagome bit her lip and then blinked a few times before she turned away. He couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his lips even if he tried. Sango had just been looking at his hair and hadn’t looked for very long. But Kagome had been looking down at the surface of the water, staring far longer than Sango had. She was looking at what he normally hid under his armor. By the look in her eye Koga could tell that she was enjoying the view of his bare torso. The light blush that colored her cheeks told him she was _definitely_ enjoying the show. He would have to remember to leave his armor off on a few occasions.

“Hey, Koga.” Hakkaku whispered.

Koga turned his attention to his betas.

“Something is up with that woman.” Ginta informed softly.

Koga looked back over and at the gold headed woman. He could tell by the look of her that she wasn’t human. But she didn’t smell like any demon he had ever come across. She was something else entirely, something he had never faced before. Koga didn’t know if they could trust her or not but for now she wasn’t acting like she was hostile. But Koga would be damned if he let his guard down.

“Keep an eye on her.” Koga whispered before diving into the water again.

Sango nudged Kagome’s arm. “I saw that.”

Kagome furrowed her brows. “Saw what?”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “You were ogling Koga.”

Kagome blushed slightly and turned around. “I was not.”

Inuyasha rose a brow. “You can hid your sent all you want Kagome but the look in your eyes and the fact you keep blushing speak volumes.”

Kagome let out a huff before she looked back over to the wolves. “It doesn’t matter. He doesn’t really mean it when he says he loves me.”

Koga pulled himself up onto the bank and began to wring out his hair. As soon as he could get no more water out of his long black locks he ran his claws through them again. Once his hair was tangle free he tied his long hair back up into his usual ponytail. He picked up his headband and looked over it a moment, making sure it had no blood on it, before slipping it back unto his head.

Ginta and Hakkaku joined him on the bank and the three washed their armor together, making sure not a single drop of blood was left behind. After the blood was washed away they quickly strapped their armor back on. Ginta and Hakkaku stood and shook themselves, trying to get as much water out of their fur as they could.

“I’ll be back in a bit. You two stay here.” Koga said as he stood.

“Where are you going?” Ginta asked.

Koga smirked before his whirlwind formed and he was off for a run.

“Lucky him. He gets to dry off faster.” Hakkaku said.

Kagome sat back against a tree as she looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set. The fight the three wolves had been in had taken longer than she thought. Ginta and Hakkaku were currently in the middle of the river trying to catch a few fish. They had volunteered since their fur was already wet anyway and they didn’t want Kagome to hop in and get cold. They had always been protective over her but she had a feeling that they were also trying to make up for scaring her earlier.

Just as Ginta was about to wrap his hands around a fish Koga’s whirlwind made its presence known and stopped just a few feet from their camp. Koga smirked as Ginta and Hakkaku eyed the large deer that was thrown over his shoulder.

“Figured while I was out for a run I would catch dinner.”

Ginta groaned. “Of course you would.”

“Now not only is he dry but he gets to have all the glory of catching our meal.” Hakkaku whined.

Koga rolled his eyes. “You two get the hell out of the river and come help me with this thing!”

Sango stood from her place by the fire. “We three women can handle it.”

Koga shook his head. “Nope! We got it.”

Kagome smiled and shook her head. She was right. There were trying to make up for what happened earlier. And she knew that no matter what she said they wouldn’t let themselves off the hook. So if they wanted to prepare their dinner she would let them.

After the deer was devoured Kagome studied the purple eyed woman. There was no doubt that she was the one who had the jewel shard the whole time. From the moment Kagome had entered that clearing it was like it had disappeared. Kagome wasn’t even for sure what this woman was. She definitely wasn’t human. But her aura was different from a demons. Way different from a demons! So if she wasn’t human and she wasn’t a demon then what was she? What could she be? Whatever she was she didn’t seem to be hostile, for the moment.

The purple eyed woman looked up at Kagome and smiled. Kagome smiled back but didn’t dare look away. Whatever the woman was up to Kagome knew that she couldn’t let this woman out of her sight.

The woman chuckled. “Are you looking for this, priestess?” The woman held the jewel shard between her index finger and thumb.

Inuyasha and the three wolves jumped to their feet. Sango and Kirara got closer to Kagome while Shippo perched himself on Kagome’s shoulder. Miroku rose to his feet and held his staff tightly. Kikyo notched an arrow in her bow.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. “I knew you had it.”

The woman nodded. “I know you did. I knew the moment you found me that you were looking for it.”

Koga growled. “What are you?”

“You sure as shit ain’t human!” Inuyasha added.

“My name is Roxie. I am neither human nor demon.”

Kikyo pulled her arrow back. “Then what are you?”

Roxie sighed. “What I am or rather what I was matters not.”

“Don’t be so cryptic woman!” Koga yelled.

Roxie smirked. “What matters is that this shard has given me my power back and gifted me much more. And though I know I must give it up, now is not the time.”

Roxie tightened her fist around the shard and her eyes began to glow. The bad feeling Kagome had earlier was coming back. And that was when Kagome knew. The feeling she had wasn’t about the wolves and their fight. It was about this woman.

“I’m going to help you. All of you.”

Suddenly they were all blinded by a bright purple light. Kagome closed her eyes and put an arm up to shield her face. When the light was gone the group blinked a few times before looking back at Roxie. Kagome let out a gasp. Roxie was gone.

“Don’t you worry!”

The group turned their heads to look over at the other side of the river. Roxie was standing there with a wide smile across her face, her hands on her hips.

“We will see each other again! And when we do, the jewel is all yours!”

Roxie winked at Kagome before turning and disappearing right before their eyes. Kagome tightened her hands into fists. How could she let that woman get away?

“What the hell?” Inuyasha shouted, his voice panicked.

Kagome turned around and her eyes widened. Inuyasha’s hair had gone black without the full moon. His skin even looked a deathly pale.

“Inuyasha!” Kikyo panicked.

All eyes turned to Kikyo. Her hair was now silver and her eyes were gold. Claws replaced her once short nails and her cheeks had color to them. The most shocking were definitely the two silver ears a top her head and Inuyasha’s beads around her neck.

“Has Hiraikotsu always been this heavy?” Sango exclaimed as she struggled to lift it.

Miroku quickly made his way to Sango where he effortlessly lifted Hiraikotsu from her grasp. He had only lifted the weapon once or twice before and had barely managed to carry it. Now he was lifting it with no problem at all.

“Uh, Koga?” Ginta asked.

Hakkaku looked at his leader with wide eyes. “You’re completely human!”

Koga looked himself over and sure enough, he was completely human. His claws were gone. His fangs were no longer there. And his tail had disappeared.

Shippo stared at Kagome in shock. “Kagome?”

Koga looked over at Kagome and completely forgot how to breathe. She was breathtaking before but demon Kagome was another kind of beauty. Her hair was longer, wilder. Her blue eyes had flecks of silver in them. She now had claws instead of her perfectly kept blunt nails. She ran her tongue across one of her fangs and Koga had to bite his lip to keep from voicing his groan. Her black tail swished from side to side rapidly, either out of panic, out of shock or just a reflex. And now Koga knew for sure. Human or wolf he would always want her.

As much as he wanted to admire his woman, his now she wolf, something was pulling his focus elsewhere. Koga had a sinking feeling he knew what it was. And when he looked down at her legs his mind nearly stopped working.

“Kagome.”

Kagome turned her eyes to him, her expression completely calm. Koga gulped. He didn’t want to cause her any stress but she had to know.

“My jewel shards. They are in your legs.”

Kagome paced back and forth as her mind whirled. Who was that woman? What had she done to them? Was she still herself or was she something else entirely? How the hell were they going to find her so she could change them back? Could she change them back?

“You need to calm down Kagome.” Inuyasha stated.

“She is calm Inuyasha.” Kikyo informed.

“I am confused. I am irritated. I want to track that woman down so she can fix whatever the hell she did to us and then rip her head off!” Kagome ran a clawed hand through her hair. “I can’t even really put how I completely feel into words at the moment but somehow I’m not losing my mind. I am completely calm.”

“If she weren’t calm her tail would be flicking back and forth like crazy.” Koga said.

Ginta hummed in agreement. “Her tail is completely still other than the short flicks every now and then.”

“And even though she is extremely pissed off sis is in complete control of herself.” Hakkaku added.

Kagome stopped pacing and looked at her hands. “It’s strange. I feel like I have been this way my whole life.”

“I feel the same way.” Kikyo said.

Kagome nearly scoffed and rolled her eyes. Leave it to the half breed to want to be the center of attention. Kagome’s eyes widened. Where the hell did that thought come from?

Miroku squeaked and jumped away from Sango. “As much as I like having your attention Sango, now is not the time.”

“You’re going to get yourself hit if you don’t keep your hands to yourself pervert.” Kikyo said before furrowing her brows in confusion.

Shippo let out a gasp. “Sango look at your right arm!”

The group turned their attention to Sango’s arm. Kagome’s eyes nearly popped from their sockets when she saw the beads that sealed the Wind Tunnel were around her wrist and forearm instead of Miroku’s. Kagome put a hand on either side of her head and grabbed fist fulls of her hair. She was starting to understand what was going on. And she wasn’t sure if she liked it or not.

“Inuyasha can you sense the shards in my legs too?”

Inuyasha looked down at the ground and nodded. “I should also point out that my heart stopped.”

Koga looked at Inuyasha in confusion. “Wait, what?”

“Kikyo how strong are your senses?” Kagome asked.

Kikyo twitched the silver dog ears that were on top of her head. “There is a rabbit hole not far from here.” Kikyo scrunched her nose. “The smell of wolf isn’t very pleasant.”

Kagome scoffed. “No offence but you smell worse than a wet dog.” Kagome blinked a few times. “Oh God! I just said something Koga would say!”

“And Kikyo said a nicer version of something I would say.” Inuyasha added.

Sango gasped. “I just acted like Miroku!”

“And since I can lift Hiraikotsu easily when I couldn’t before I am definitely Sango.” Miroku added.

Ginta looked over at Koga. “You still want sis as your woman?”

Koga blinked. “I do but I’m… hesitant.”

Hakkaku widened his eyes and looked at Kagome. He slowly stretched his arm over and put his hand on Koga’s knee.

“What…what are you doing?” Koga asked hesitantly.

“Just wait.” Hakkaku said and began to squeeze Koga’s knee.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Hakkaku as his claws got too close to Koga’s skin for her comfort. Kagome bared her teeth and growled low in warning. Hakkaku fought back the whine that was making its way out of his throat and squeezed Koga’s knee a little more. Hakkaku’s claws barely pierced Koga’s flesh and Koga hissed in pain.

Before anyone could blink Kagome was beside Koga and had Hakkaku’s wrist in a death grip. She snarled which caused Hakkaku to yip and look down at the ground. When Kagome was satisfied with his submission she released his wrist. Kagome looked back at Koga with a worry filled expression that caused him to blush slightly.

“Are you ok, Koga?”

Koga bit his lip and nodded. “It’s nothing. Really.”

Kagome smiled and took one of his hands in hers. Koga gasped as he looked down at their joined hands. How long had he wanted this? How long had he wanted Kagome to want him back? He still wanted her but now his mind was filled with uncertainty. Is this how Kagome truly felt?

Koga’s eyes widened as he looked up at Kagome. “My God, you are acting like me.”

Kagome hesitantly let go of Koga’s hand. “And you are acting just like me.”

“What the hell is going on?” Inuyasha asked.

Kagome got back up to her feet and stood in front of the group, her back turned. She knew what happened but she didn’t understand how. Then again the jewel could give anyone the power to do anything. But completely turn one person into someone else? This was ridiculous!

“Kagome?” Shippo asked softly.

Kagome sighed. “I know what she did, sort of.”

“If you understand even a little of what is going on then please, say it.” Miroku said.

Sango hummed in agreement. “Lest we all go mad.”

Kagome turned around and looked everyone in the eye. She was going to have to explain this slowly so that they could understand, even if it was only a little. She just had to find the right words.

“Ok, everyone is just going to have to bear with me cause I don’t even understand it completely. I will try to explain what I understand slowly so I don’t have to repeat myself.”

Kagome looked over her friends once more and the group nodded for her to continue.

“Alright then. Let’s state the obvious. Inuyasha is human. He has the power of a priest since he can sense the jewel shards in my legs and he is no longer one of the living, I can’t hear his heart beat. Kikyo is now a half demon. Since she looks exactly like Inuyasha did I’m pretty sure she could wield Tessaiga if she wanted.”

Inuyasha wrapped his left hand around Tessaiga and bit his lip. He contemplated rather to hand his sword over or not for a moment before he pulled Tessaiga from his waist and held it out to Kikyo. Kikyo looked at the sword and then to Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded and Kikyo wrapped her left hand around the sheath. As soon as her hand touched Tessaiga it pulsed.

Kagome huffed. “I was afraid of that.”

Kikyo pulled Tessaiga to her chest. “I will never let this go, promise.”

Inuyasha nodded and looked back at Kagome. “What else?”

Kagome sighed. “Miroku, who has never been able to wield Hiraikotsu, can now effortlessly lift it without a problem. And it seems that he doesn’t have the urge to lay a hand on Sango even though he is so close.”

Shippo looked up at Miroku. “And here I thought you would never learn.”

Kagome shook her head. “It’s not that Shippo.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Shippo asked.

“Sango has the Wind Tunnel. We know that because the beads that seal it are on her arm. And if you remember it was Miroku who jumped away from Sango, not the other way around.”

Sango looked down at her hands. “Oh God!”

“I told you my hand is cursed.” Miroku said.

Kagome ran her claws through her hair. “Koga is a human. And like Inuyasha he has the power of a priest. He saw the jewel shards in my legs first.” Kagome huffed as she threw her arms out to the side. “I’m a fucking demon! And not just any demon, I’m a wolf. I can hear everything, my sense of smell is crazy strong, and I have claws. And to top all that off, I have a fucking tail!”

Kagome’s tail flicked to the side and she groaned. She was going to lose her mind before the night was over, she could feel it.

“Inuyasha is now like Kikyo. Kikyo is now like Inuyasha.” Kagome said slowly.

Sango gasped. “I am like Miroku and Miroku is like me.”

Koga scrubbed his face. “I am now you. You are now me.”

Kagome nodded. “We are still ourselves, sort of. But somehow she switched us into different bodies. I don’t understand why she switched us with who we were switched with or why she switched us in the first place. Hell I don’t even know how this was possible!”

“The power of the jewel. Even a shard of it can give one the power to do whatever they wish.” Kikyo stated.

“True.” Kagome said. “But Roxie implied that she had the power before.”

“She did say the jewel gave her power back.” Miroku added.

“So what is she then?” Ginta asked.

“She said she wasn’t a human or a demon.” Hakkaku stated.

Sango tapped her chin with her index finger. “Then what could she be?”

“The only thing left. A Goddess.” Kagome stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!!!! Such a cliff I have left you on. But don't worry, chapter 3 is in the works. Hope you enjoyed!!


	3. Chapter 3

“A Goddess?” Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged. “It’s the only thing that makes since. She isn’t human and she isn’t a demon so the only thing she could be is a God.”

“Japan has many Gods but I can’t think of one who would have such a power.” Miroku said.

Kagome crossed her arms as she rose a brow. “Miroku, do you even remember who you’re talking too?”

Miroku chuckled. “Well then Kagome, do you have any idea who she could be?”

Kagome entwined her fingers and put them behind her head as she looked up at the sky. She really didn’t have much of a clue. With as many countries as there were there had to be hundreds of options.

“I really don’t know. I could get a better idea after…”

Kagome’s eyes went wide. Since she was no longer herself would she be able to pass through the well? She had jewel shards in her legs but that didn’t mean the well would let her go home. And there was no telling how long they would all be stuck like this. Her mother was really going to worry about her if she couldn’t let her know what was going on.

“Kagome? Are you ok?” Shippo asked.

Kagome began pacing again. How in the hell was she going to let her mother know she was ok? What was she going to do if she couldn’t go through the well? Inuyasha wasn’t himself either so she doubted he could go through and tell her family either. And they didn’t know Koga or Kikyo. She was so fucked!

“Ok, now she’s freaking out.” Koga stated.

Kagome’s tail was whipping back and forth rapidly. Her aura was even starting to spike. If they didn’t calm her down soon she was going to start drawing attention to them.

“Sis you have to calm down.” Hakkaku said softly.

“Take a deep breath sis and tell us what’s on your mind.” Ginta stated.

Kagome turned toward them and stared at Inuyasha with a look of pure hysteria. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes and she was breathing heavily. It took a moment for Inuyasha to understand what had her so bothered.

“Care to fill us in Inuyasha?” Ginta asked.

“So we can help her calm down?” Hakkaku added.

Inuyasha let out a sigh. “You have to tell them. Since you and Koga are switched we are going to be a bigger group for a while so you might as well tell them.”

“Tell us what?” Koga asked.

Kagome let out a whine. “I can’t go home.”

Sango gasped. “But surely there should be a way.”

Miroku nodded. “Koga is you now. Maybe he-“

Kagome threw her arms up in the air. “I don’t even fully understand how the well works. For all I know it probably won’t let him through!”

Koga scrunched his eyebrows. “What well?”

Kagome sighed and scrubbed her face. “It’s a long story but I swear everything I’m about to tell you is true.”

Koga chuckled. “You can’t lie to demons. Ginta and Hakkaku will know you tell the truth.”

Ginta and Hakkaku nodded. Kagome huffed and sat down by the fire. Her tail wagged back and forth slowly as she thought of where to start. All stories started from the beginning so she might as well start there. She only hoped they would believe her.

“On my fifteenth birthday I was pulled down a dry well, the Bone Eater’s well, that’s on my family shrine. I came face to face with this centipede demon who called herself Mistress Centipede. She then demanded that I give her the jewel. I got her off me and when I landed at the bottom of the well I thought I was still home. When I climbed out I discovered that I was in the middle of a forest. I could see the sacred tree above all the others so I ran to it. That’s when I first met Inuyasha.”

“Wait, pulled down a dry well?” Koga asked

“Family shrine?” Hakkaku added.

Ginta scratched his head. “Are you… are you not from here?”

Kagome chuckled. “Figured my clothes and the way I talk would have given that away but no. And in a way yes I am from here just not this Era. My home is five hundred years in the future.”

The three males stared at her with wide eyes.

Kagome felt her left side to see if her scar was still there. When she discovered it still in its place she carefully lifted her shirt to show the scar left behind from when the jewel was torn from her body. Koga sucked his teeth in agitation. He apparently wasn’t very happy about another demon sinking its teeth into her flesh.

“I was born with the jewel inside my body. Mistress Centipede was throw in the well after she was slain. Her soul sensed the jewel when I got close to the well and pulled me five hundred years into the past.”

Koga’s jaw dropped. That certainly explained why she was so different but he never would have guessed she was from the future.

“The well is basically a portal that is powered by the jewel but only Inuyasha and I have been able to pass through to my Era. And since I’m no longer me and Inuyasha is no longer himself I don’t know if it will let us pass through. I need to go home for just a little while to let my mom know what’s going on so she won’t worry when I don’t return home for a while. As much as I would love to stay longer I shouldn’t so I won’t be able to figure out what Goddess we are dealing with.”

“If you need me to jump in with you to see if you can pass through with me then let’s do it. If you need to go home then let’s try it. I am you now. It will never work if we don’t try.” Koga said.

“And you have jewel shards in your legs so you will both be able to come back if it works.” Inuyasha added.

“We aren’t far from the village.” Sango stated. “Should be there by the afternoon if no one stops us but then again you do have jewel shards. You and Koga could be there way before us if you use them.”

Kagome sighed. “I guess it’s worth a try. Won’t know if it will work or not unless we jump in.”

“Then let’s get some sleep.” Miroku suggested.

Kagome stared at the stars as everyone around her slept. Her mind was in turmoil and wouldn’t settle. Her senses were on high alert so she was hyper aware of her surroundings. She could hear and smell everything around her. This body was so new yet she felt like she had been in it her whole life. She felt like herself but at the same time she felt different. She doubted she would get any sleep tonight.

“Go for a run.” Koga whispered.

Kagome looked to her right to see that Koga was watching her.

“Running always clears my head. Go for a run.”

Kagome guessed it wouldn’t hurt to try. What did she have to lose? She sighed before quietly getting up and making her way into the trees. When she was far enough away so she wouldn’t wake anyone but close enough to keep the camp in earshot she took off. At first it was odd. She was so use to being clumsy that she expected to fall on her face a few times or even trip over her own feet. But when she discovered she was much more graceful then she had ever been in her life she cleared her mind and just enjoyed it.

She had always wondered why Koga loved running so much. Now she knew why. Feeling the wind through her hair and the ground beneath her feet was exhilarating! And she wasn’t even using the jewel shards! Everything she passed was nothing but a blur and she absolutely loved it!

When she felt that her mind had finally cleared, she quietly made her way back to camp. When she got back she seated herself against the tree next to Koga and began to relax.

“Told you.” Koga whispered.

Kagome smiled. “Thank you.”

Koga nodded. “Tell me all about it in the morning.”

“Sure. Night Koga.”

“Sleep well, Kagome.”

Kagome awoke as the sun rose. She had never been a morning person and had tried to close her eyes but she couldn’t sit still anymore. As she stood up she stretched her arms above her head and let out a contented sigh. She had never felt so well rested this early before.

“Even I have never been up this early. Guess it must be a wolf thing.” Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome chuckled lightly. “Must be. I feel so energized. It’s odd.”

Inuyasha scoffed. “Try not having to sleep at all.”

“The soul collectors visited you last night didn’t they?” Kagome asked.

“Yeah. It was so strange. One second I felt as if I was fading and the next I felt completely fine.”

Koga groaned. “Could you take the conversation elsewhere? It’s too early.”

Ginta snickered. “Guess sis isn’t a morning person.”

Hakkaku nodded in agreement. “Definitely not.”

Koga sat up and glared at them. “Best be glad I’m human at the moment. Otherwise I’d kick your asses!”

Kagome put her hands on her hips. “Leave him be you two.”

Ginta and Hakkaku let out squeaks before rising to their feet and taking a few steps away from Koga. Koga let out a huff before laying back down to try and get more sleep. But it seemed like it was impossible. He couldn’t get comfortable anymore. He let out a sigh as he sat back up and ran a hand through his bangs. He hadn’t been human long but he already hated it.

“You ok Koga?”

Koga looked up to see Kagome kneeling in front of him. She had a small smile on her face and her eyes were filled with worry. Looking into her eyes had Koga forgetting how to breathe. The sunlight was hitting them just right and was making them shine. They were like gems glistening in the daylight.

Kagome smirked as she tucked a hair behind Koga’s ear. “As much as I would love to sit here and let you enjoy the view we have a long day ahead of us.”

Koga blushed as Kagome stood to her feet and held out her hand to help him up. He hesitated for a moment before he took it and let her help him up. Once on his feet Kagome smiled at him then turned her attention to the rest of the group. She made to make her way to the others but when they were shoulder to shoulder she stopped.

“I can hear your heart pounding, Koga. It’s nice to know I have that effect on you.” Kagome whispered.

Koga’s face became even redder. He should have known she would be so bold and speak her mind. It was what wolves did. He had no idea how she would react to him now but if this moment was anything to go by he was going to be experiencing his own flirting first hand. And that both terrified and excited him.

Kagome chuckled. “You’re adorable when you’re embarrassed.”

Ginta and Hakkaku were snickering as they watched Koga and Kagome interact. She was acting exactly how Koga would if they were their normal selves. Flirting openly to get a reaction. If they had to guess, it would seem as if Koga and Kagome were going to understand the feelings of the other while they were switched. And the Betas only hoped that this experience would bring them closer together.

Sango stared at her right hand. The cursed Wind Tunnel was a heavy weight to bare. She thought she knew of the burden he carried but she truly knew nothing of it till she was given it. She had no idea how Miroku went day by day without completely losing his mind. Her hand felt so heavy, like so shouldn’t be able to lift it. It was maddening.

“You feel it, the weight it has.”

Sango fisted her hand before looking up at Miroku. “It’s a weight no one should have to carry.”

Miroku smiled. “It isn’t easy. But it has gotten easier.”

Sango rose a brow. How on earth could a weight like this get easier to carry? His very life was at steak every day. And the more he used it the closer he came to deaths door. The only thing she could see that would make it easier is Naraku dead so the curse could be lifted.

Miroku chuckled as a light blush spread across his cheeks. “You make it easier.”

Sango’s eyes widened, a small smile lifting her lips.

“When Naraku is finally defeated I know I have a future. Before you, I didn’t. I fight everyday knowing that every fight brings me closer to you.”

Sango smiled wider as she stood and wrapped her arms around Miroku’s middle. The blush on Miroku’s cheeks grew redder as he slowly returned the embrace. Miroku was truly enjoying the moment, Sango never being one for his affection till she needed it, before he felt something give his backside a good squeeze. His eyebrow twitched as he felt Sango squeeze his butt again. Miroku quickly broke the embrace and took a few steps back, fight the urge to slap her.

“Honestly Sango! We were having a moment!”

Sango laughed nervously. “My hand has a mind of its own! You know that! I truly couldn’t help it!”

Kikyo rolled her eyes. “Behave yourself, pervert, or next time he won’t be so nice.”

Shippo sighed. “Well, I guess the switch is in full effect now.”

“It would seem so.” Ginta added.

Hakkaku hummed in agreement. “This is going to be very entertaining.”

Ginta and Shippo agreed. It would be very entertaining indeed.

Kagome chuckled as she flew through the trees. After a very eventful morning the group began the trek to the village. Since Inuyasha and Koga were now human, Shippo had volunteered to carry them on their journey. Sango and Miroku rode Kirara like usual but Kagome and Kikyo were running. Ginta and Hakkaku were behind Kagome on either side and Kikyo was to her left.

Kagome was having so much fun! Before she began her run Koga had suggested that she remove her shoes so that she could really feel the earth beneath her feet. Before they set out she took off her shoes and socks and she had to say, she was not regretting it! She felt so free! Like nothing in the world could bring her down!

Koga chuckled. “Don’t have too much fun Kagome. Otherwise we will be left in your dust.”

Kagome smirked as she looked over her shoulder. “As if I would ever leave you behind.”

Koga smiled at her as a light blush colored his cheeks. Kagome turned her head to look forward and Koga just stared. He couldn’t help it. She was just so beautiful. And watching her act like a wolf was quite enjoyable.

“Guess now you know how strong you come on to her.” Inuyasha said. “And you now know exactly how she feels about it.”

Koga huffed. “And now I know she will never be mine. No matter how much I want her to be.”

Inuyasha scoffed. “You will see, once this is all over.”

Kagome’s ear twitched as she listened to Koga speak. She hadn’t meant too but with how great her hearing was she couldn’t help it. Koga sounded so sad. She wondered if he truly felt that way or if it was her feelings and emotions getting to him. She wasn’t sure but the one thing she was sure of was that when they were back to being themselves again she was going to have a long talk with him about how she felt. No matter what.

“If you sense a jewel shard, say something.” Kikyo yelled back to Inuyasha.

Kagome had to fight not to roll her eyes. Jewel shards were the last thing they should be worried about. Their first priority should be finding that Goddess and making her return them all to normal. Jewel shards could wait till then.

_‘Of course the puppy would be thinking about jewel shards at a time like this. Damn mutt.’_

Kagome took a deep inhale through her nose. Never in a million years would she think such degrading and hurtful things. It wasn’t Inuyashas fault that he was a half demon. Sure he sometimes thought more about the jewel then everything else but that’s how badly he wanted to fight Naraku. He wanted to avenge Kikyo and get the jewel back more than anything. She couldn’t fault him for it. She was going to have to sit Koga and Inuyasha down and have a long conversation about their hatred of each other.

“How long do you think it will take before they fight?” Miroku asked.

Koga sighed. “Knowing who those two are now? I’m surprised they haven’t thrown punches yet.”

Inuyasha huffed. “You and I may not be able to stand each other sometimes but we haven’t really fought in months. But I doubt that will matter to them.”

Sango clicked her tongue. “Guarantee all it will take is one wrong word to set them off.”

Shippo hummed in agreement. “Let’s all cross our fingers and hope it doesn’t happen.”

Kaede was just outside the village picking herbs. She was enjoying the beautiful day and was sending prayers to the Gods above for not being needed in the village today. The villagers were healthy and thriving. She could rest her old bones a bit as she finished her chores and stalked up her herbs while the weather permitted.

Once she had picked all she needed she grabbed her basket and slowly rose to her feet. She took her time making her way back home, soaking up the suns warm rays. It was rare to have a quiet peaceful day and she wanted to enjoy it as much as she could. But as she neared the village she heaved a sigh. The calm and peace was coming to an end, as it always did.

She could hear shouting coming from up ahead. From what she could see from her one eye a sizable crowd had form at the village entrance. Someone or something was causing quite the ruckus and she knew that if she didn’t put an end to it there would be no end. Villagers would be hurt and that was the last thing she wanted.

“Look we have said it a hundred times, someone cast a spell on us and as soon as we see Lady Kaede we will be on our way. Now move it!”

Kaede recognized that voice but it was different. Kagome would never speak to the villagers like that. She was kind and the most caring girl she had ever met. But there was no mistaking it. That voice belonged to Kagome. But why was she acting this way? Had she and Inuyasha been fighting again? No it couldn’t be that. She had never taken her anger out on someone who didn’t deserve it. So what on earth was going on?

Kaede gently pushed her way through the crowd and as soon as she was at the front her eye widened. The sight before her was the strangest thing her eye had ever seen. Kagome was standing in front of her, Kagome’s clothes from her home telling her that much, but this Kagome was a wolf. How could this be?

“Kagome? Tell me child is that ye?”

“You have no idea how good it is to see you.” Inuyasha stated.

Kaede examined the group in front of her. “Inuyasha? You’re human! Sister Kikyo! My heavens what has happened to all of ye?”

Kagome sighed. “It’s a long story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have written so far. So it may take me a bit to get the next written and posted so I hope you all can bare with me. I hope you enjoyed!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all for our mystery woman Roxie! Hope you enjoy!

Roxie hummed to herself as she skipped down her path in the plane between worlds. The Gods had no idea she still had power even before the jewel shard. Not that they would try to find her. No one cared about the banished. Her place had been filled before she even knew she would be stripped of her title anyway. She was insignificant. Not that she minded much. She missed her home but being amongst the mortals was fun. She could do her work here without being restricted.

Roxie opened a tear in the realms to step back into the earthly realm and closed it behind her. She took a quick look around before uncloaking her presence and walked up the few steps to the abandoned shrine she called home at the moment. The shrine was in ruin but she had fixed up what she needed before she had found the jewel shard. She knew the moment it landed in her hands she would have to give it up. Had been on her way to hand it over even. But she couldn’t resist the urge to help those poor souls.

Roxie giggled when she recalled her run in with the priestess she had been searching for. Kagome was indeed as kind hearted and caring as the shard had told her she would be. And Koga was more in love with the girl then even he realized. Roxie had seen an image of the she wolf when she had switched Koga and Kagome and knew that whatever Ayame wanted to happen between her and Koga was not possible. Koga could be with no one but Kagome.

Roxie’s smile fell when she thought of the undead priestess. Kikyo was a poor soul who had died too soon. All because she had fallen in love. Inuyasha had been abandoned by everyone but his mother till she too left him, her heart too broken to keep on living. He became brash and uncaring because there was no other way for him to survive. Until he met Kikyo. He fell just as hard as she but they never got the chance.

Roxie let out a sad sigh as she laid on her bed of furs as the monk and slayer came to mind. Miroku had watched his father die by a curse he too carried. To know exactly how one would die is a cruel fate. Yet he kept fighting and she knew he would use the wind tunnel till his enemy was defeated. Sango was the only one of her village left. Besides her brother who was in the hands of a monster. But Sango never gave up hope that her brother would one day have his mind back. They were so in love with each other Roxie could see it without looking into their minds.

The two other wolves would have been affected by her power if their other halves had been there. They should count themselves lucky. Kagome would need them to help her as the days go on.

“What is this place Master Jaken?”

Roxie sat up and quickly cloaked her presence as she made her way to a window. Outside she could see a little human girl and a green toad looking demon. The girl was holding unto reins from the looks of it but from where the two were standing Roxie couldn’t see what was following them.

“It looks to be a shrine. I have never seen one in such ruin before.”

Roxie sucked her teeth as the pair traveled farther into the shrine grounds and her eyes took in the two headed dragon the girl was pulling along. How in the hell such a little thing could even begin to tame a dragon, let alone a two headed one, was beyond her. Dragons were all about being free. Free to fly, free eat, free to kill. Why would this one follow a little girl around like he was a horse?

“Demons were sealed here.”

Roxie let out a gasp as the most beautiful being she had ever seen stepped into view.

“Was this Naraku’s doing Lord Sesshomaru?” The little girl asked.

“Hm. Naraku wouldn’t come near a place like this.”

Roxie gulped as the male’s voice filled her ears. Her thighs clenched as he turned his head to look around. He was indeed the most beautiful thing she had laid eyes on. His long silver hair trailed behind him as he walked, his golden eyes were sharp and even though he didn’t look it he was on guard. The perfect warrior. Roxie watched as he inspected the surroundings, completely forgetting about his companions. Her heart began to race as he got closer to her.

“Lord Sesshomaru look! Not every building was destroyed.”

Roxie looked to the doorway at her right as the little girl looked around her space. The little toad followed in after her while the dragon laid down right outside the door. The male the girl called Sesshomaru stood inside the doorway and Roxie nearly fell to her knees. Now that he was closer she could see him in all his glory. If you could define perfect it would be him.

Sesshomaru took a quick glance around the room before patting the girl on the head. “We shall stay here for the night Rin.”

“Yes my Lord.”

Rin sat down on the palette of furs and removed her shoes before climbing into bed and covering up. Sesshomaru stood in the doorway and watched her until she fell asleep. He motioned for the toad to take up guard by the door and when the ugly green thing was in place Sesshomaru turned from the building and left.

Roxie’s eyes widened and before she could think twice she quickly followed him. The toad nor the dragon noticed her presence under her cloak so she was easily able to slip from the building and follow behind Sesshomaru. Once he had reached the center of the shrine he popped both sides of his neck and pulled one sword from its sheath. Roxie watched as Sesshomaru swung his sword as if he were in battle. It looked as if he were dancing. Roxie had seen many battles during her many, many years on earth and had never enjoyed it a single bit. But now she was hoping that she would bet to see him fight, even if it was just once. She bet her life on it that it was a sight to behold.

Roxie wasn’t sure how long she stood there watching him when he suddenly spun around and pointed his sword right at her. She bit her lip as she smiled, taking in his appearance. He wasn’t disheveled nor was he out of breath. She knew demons had tons of stamina but this demon had to have a godly amount. She really wanted to find out what all he could do before he started panting.

Sesshomaru put his sword back in its sheath and tossed a lock of hair behind his shoulder before making his way back to the building were his companions slept. But before Roxie could even take a step to follow him Sesshomaru was right in her face in the blink of an eye. Roxie smirked as she stared him down, knowing full well that he couldn’t see her.

“I can sense you. Show yourself.”

Roxie shivered as Sesshomaru’s voice met her ears. No one had had this much power over her in centuries. As much as she hated it she welcomed the feeling. It brought back memories she would rather hide but in this demons presence she didn’t give a damn. She had felt hollow for far too long.

“Show yourself. Or would you rather die a coward?”

Roxie chuckled as she let down her cloak. “No need to get violent. I’m not here to hurt anyone.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed. “What are you?”

Roxie giggled as she crossed her arms and took a step closer. “Try to figure it out. Just by looking at you I know you’re intelligent.”

Sesshomaru said nothing, only glared at her with his narrowed eyes.

Roxie shrugged and twirled away from him before he could reach out and grab her, his claws making contact with the ground. Sesshomaru let out a growl that made Roxie’s toes curl and her thighs clench but she ignored it. It had been too long since she had had some fun.

“Come now Sesshomaru, is that any way to treat a lady?”

“What are you?” Sesshomaru demanded.

Roxie smirked as she bit her lip. “I’m not demon if that satisfies you.”

Sesshomaru growled again before disappearing from her sight. Before Roxie could blink he was behind her and grabbed her by the neck. The next thing Roxie knew her mind was filled with visions of him. Visions of his father training him one day and leaving him and his mother behind for a human the next. Sesshomaru standing with his father near a body of water before his father left to meet his demise. All the battles between him and Inuyasha. Meeting Rin and bring her back from the dead. The monstrous Naraku taking Rin and then trying to absorb him.

Her mind went black for a moment before another vision passed through her mind. This one was a vision of things that have not yet been but will be. In her vision she could see an older Rin sitting in a garden with a book on her lap. As Rin turned the page she was tackled by two giggling toddlers. Rin sighed as she smiled and closed her book. The two young ones were then gathered into her lap and as their golden purple flecked eyes looked up at Rin the vision was pulled back.

Roxie panted as she held herself up from the ground with her hands. Sesshomaru had thrown her from his grasp and was growling down at her.

“What. Was. That.”

Roxie sat up and looked at him with wide eyes. She couldn’t believe what she had just seen. She vowed to never love again and yet the vision had been clear. The two silver haired young ones with Rin were her children. Her children with Sesshomaru.

“You will answer me.” Sesshomaru snarled.

Roxie let out a shaky breath. “Your future.”

Sesshomaru growled as his claws began to glow green. He swung his claws down at her but before they could make contact Roxie opened up a tear between realms and disappeared.

Roxie held her head in her hands as she sobbed. She had vowed long ago to never love again. She had made that mistake once. But the vision could not be denied. She and Sesshomaru were destined to be together. They were destined to have children together. They were destined to die together.

“Roxie.”

Roxie glared up at the voice. “What?”

The Goddess flinched as Roxie’s harsh tone hit her full force. She had known Roxie was traveling like this. Had kept it secret from the other Gods. Roxie was once where she was, held her title. Roxie was the only one who could understand her role. So the Goddess kept her lips sealed and watched over Roxie every time she was between realms. Roxie had never been this distraught before so the Goddess had decided to pay her a visit. She should have known her company was not welcome.

“I just wanted to see if you were ok.” The Goddess replied.

Roxie gave a dark chuckle. “Ok? Am I ok? What kind of question is that?”

The goddess chewed on her lip. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t-“

“Go away!” Roxie screamed. “I don’t need you here!”

The Goddess wrapped her arms around herself. “I know but I thought-“

“You thought what?” Roxie stood to her feet. “You thought that now that you are who I was that you could fix me? Could fix this whole mess? I don’t think so!”

“Roxie-“

Roxie pointed a finger in the Goddess’ face. “You were nothing but a mortal! Nothing but a poor sick girl with a caring heart who did everything for those around her even when she could hardly stand! Who are you to do anything to fix this Amara?”

The Goddess took a step back. “That’s not-“

“It is your name! It was the name you were given at birth! The name you were given when you got here was stolen from me!”

The Goddess sighed. “I will leave you.”

“Good! I don’t need you here!”

The Goddess turned to leave as Roxie turned her back but didn’t leave. Roxie began to walk away but was stopped when the thief spoke.

“Rati, I can’t do this alone.”

Roxie tightened her hands into fists.

“When you’re ready to let someone in, call out for me. I will be here.”

Roxie turned to give the bitch another piece of her mind but when Roxie turned the annoyance was gone. Roxie took in a shaky breath. It had been too long since someone had called her by her birth name. When she had been banished Shiva had made it to where Roxie could no longer call herself by her given name. Instead she was given a name with no meaning and Amara was given the name Rati and took her place among the Gods. Tears streamed down her face at the joy of hearing her name for the first time since her lover was murdered.

Roxie shook her head to clear it of long ago memories. She would never, could never, think of him again. Roxie whipped her eyes with her sleeve and began her trek back to the shrine. She had only been gone a few hours but time passed differently between realms. She could be in this plane for days and only a few hours would pass in the earthly realm. She wouldn’t show her face to Sesshomaru but she would gather what few things she could and find a new place to stay till morning.

Roxie ventured miles away from the shrine before she found a suitable place. An abandoned den high up a mountain. She opened a tear in the realms and stepped into the den. It had been years since it was used so she knew no one would find her here. She found a few furs laying around and constructed a bed for herself. It was nothing like the one back at the shrine but it would do for tonight. As Roxie sprawled out and closed her eyes she let a smirk lift her lips.

“I was wondering when you would show up.”

Roxie opened one eye as Sesshomaru stood over her.

“You weren’t hard to find.”

Roxie chuckled as she rubbed her face. “You have no idea how true that is. For you anyway.”

“Explain yourself.”

Roxie sighed as she swung an arm over her eyes. “You won’t like it.”

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her up. Roxie glared at him as he glared back.

“What was it that I saw when I touched you?”

Roxie huffed. “I told you. It was your future.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

Roxie scoffed. “If you hadn’t thrown me down I would have seen more.”

“No one is worthy to be my mate.”

“Seriously? You think you get a choice?” Roxie chuckled. “That’s not how it works.”

Sesshomaru rose a brow.

Roxie rolled her eyes as she pulled her arm from his grasp. She rubbed her temples as she crossed her legs and motioned for him to sit. When Sesshomaru stayed standing Roxie huffed and looked up at him.

“Demons, humans, animals, plants. It doesn’t matter, your fate is decided for you. You don’t get a choice. Even if you fall for someone else it won’t last.”

Sesshomaru stared down at her, unblinking. Roxie groaned as she hopped to her feet. She was nowhere near his height but she stood as nose to nose as she could get, even if they weren’t truly nose to nose.

“You don’t get to decide who you mate. It has been decided since the day you drew your first breath. No one gets to choose. I am simply meant to help those find their other halves.”

Sesshomaru scoffed. “So you’re saying you’re a God?”

Roxie looked down at the ground. “I was.”

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment. “Your vision was meant to show me my mate.”

Roxie nodded. “The vision would have ended as soon as you saw her face.”

Sesshomaru held out his hand. “Show me.”

Roxie rose a brow. “You want to know who she is? I thought you didn’t want a mate.”

“You where the one who informed me I didn’t have a choice. If I don’t then I’ll end her when I meet her if she isn’t worthy.”

Roxie chuckled. “Once you see her face in the vision you won’t be able to harm her. For she is yours and you are hers.”

Sesshomaru said nothing as he held out his hand. Roxie huffed and rolled her eyes. She had met plenty of stubborn men but he took the cake. He should be crowned king of stubborn. He was infuriating. Roxie knew where the vision was going and didn’t want to see it.

“Either show me or die. Your choice.”

Roxie scrunched her nose. “I have a job to do before I die.”

“Then show me.”

Roxie sighed as she took Sesshomaru’s hand in hers. She tried to think of more ways to talk him out of it. But no matter what she thought of she knew it wouldn’t work. He was high and mighty and when he wanted something he got it. She didn’t have a choice. She looked him right in the eye as she brought his hand to her face.

The second his skin made contact with hers she was brought back to the moment the two young ones were with Rin. The two were sitting in her lap and giggling when a third little one ran over to join them. The third was older then the first two but Roxie could see he didn’t like to act his age. The four sat in the garden and laughed over little things when a tall shadow came over them. The two young ones in Rin’s lap smiled up at the figure and lifted their arms up, wanting the figure to pick them up. Long silver hair tickled Rin’s nose as Sesshomaru reached down to pull the two into his arms. Rin stood to her feet and greeted the demon Lord home after a long journey. Rin then looked past him and smiled. Sesshomaru turned to greet whoever was coming up to join him and smiled as a very pregnant Roxie stood on her tip toes to kiss his lips.

When the vision ended Roxie blinked a few times before releasing Sesshomaru’s hand. Sesshomaru looked like he was in a daze but Roxie knew he would snap out of it soon. She took a few steps back, knowing full well what he was going to do, and waited. When Sesshomaru’s eyes began to focus again Roxie blinked and Sesshomaru had her by the throat against the den wall.

Roxie didn’t fight or struggle, she knew he couldn’t kill her. She stared into his golden gaze as his hand began to tighten but in the same second his hand became loose. Sesshomaru growled as he once again tried to squeeze the life from her but to no avail.

“I told you. The moment you saw her face you lose the power to kill her.”

Sesshomaru snarled. “You knew.”

Roxie closed her eyes as she sighed. “I did.”

Sesshomaru tried to use his poison claws but his poison would not surface. He wanted to rip her throat out but he couldn’t get his claws to dig into her flesh. He wanted to tear her apart but he couldn’t do it. The more he stood there and stared at her the more his fangs ached. His beast whined but Sesshomaru shut him out quickly.

Roxie grabbed Sesshomaru’s wrist and easily pulled his hand from her neck. Sesshomaru bared his fangs but made no sound.

“As I said before, you don’t get a choice. I am yours and you are mine. You can’t kill me and I can’t hurt you.”

Sesshomaru huffed. “You said you were a God.”

Roxie nodded. “I was banished centuries ago for falling in love.”

Sesshomaru rose a brow.

“My brothers and sisters never liked me. Even Gods from other realms hated me. I didn’t care. I helped mortals to see their fate and helped them grab it tight. But I fell in love with a demon.” Tears welled up in Roxie’s eyes. “He was killed for loving me and I was replaced and banished from the realm of the Gods forever for loving him.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to admit that this chapter is not my best. I had a hard time writing it. I'm under a lot of stress lately. With oil prices plummeting my husband is in serious danger of losing his job. I told myself I should write to get out of my head and it worked but I'm not really 100% happy with it. I'm about 85% happy and said screw it, its good enough. So I really hope you enjoy my lovelies!

“My, this is quite the predicament.”

Kagome nodded. “You won’t be seeing us for a while. At least until we find her and get her to change us back.”

“She won’t be easy to find though.” Sango informed.

“Doesn’t matter. We don’t have a choice.” Kikyo responded.

“First things first. I need to see if I can go home. I need to let my mother know what’s going on.”

“Well then, while ye and Koga are dealing with the well I shall make sure ye have some supplies to take with ye. Ye have a long journey ahead and I refuse to let ye leave unprepared.”

“Miroku and I can lend you a hand.” Sango said.

“I want to come too!” Shippo exclaimed.

Kaede smiled as she got to her feet. “Follow me then.”

Kaede led Miroku and Sango out of her hut and toward the village center, Shippo right on their tails. After they left Kagome let out a sigh and stood to her feet. She might as well get this over with.

“Come on Koga. Let’s get to the well and get this over with.”

Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku followed Kagome out of the hut and toward the forest. Kagome was walking slowly, taking her time getting to their destination. She really didn’t want to know if the well wouldn’t work. If it didn’t she knew her mother would worry which in turn would cause her to worry. She hated worrying her mother so much and really wanted to make things easy for her. She only wished she could make it easier.

“Hey Sis?” Ginta asked.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at her three companions. All three of them wore worried looks on their faces. Clearly she wasn’t hiding her feelings as well as she thought.

“You ok?” Hakkaku responded.

Kagome smiled at them. “You two should know the answer to that.”

Koga scoffed. “I may be human but I can still read a wolfs emotions. I don’t need a good sense of smell for that.”

Kagome huffed as she looked up at the sky. “I just want to let my mom know I’m ok. I don’t want her to worry. I know she worries a lot when I’m here but I like to try to put her at ease the best I can.”

“Don’t ever let anyone tell you that you’re not a good daughter Kagome.” Koga said.

Kagome chuckled as she turned to face Koga, now walking backwards. “I have to be. As my Grandpa would say, I have a great destiny and will do great things as the Shikon Priestess. I have to do my best to make my journey as easy for them as I can. I’m in danger every day and they know that. The least I can do is let them know I’m ok. I don’t need my mom thinking I’m dead. It would break her.”

Koga didn’t have to be a demon with powerful senses to know how she felt. He was feeling everything she did on a daily basis. He was just as worried about her mother as she was. He only hoped they could jump down the well and cross over into the future so Kagome could have some peace of mind.

Kagome turned back around when they arrived at the hill that led into the forest. She took a deep breath and began the trek up the hill and into the trees. As they began to pass the sacred tree she stopped and pointed it out to the three males.

“That’s the sacred tree. Five hundred years from now it’s still standing tall and strong.”

“This is where you met Inuyasha?” Koga asked.

Kagome nodded. “Yup. And this is also where the jewel was ripped from my body.”

Koga crossed his arms. “Can we not talk about that? I don’t want to think about you being bitten by a thing like that centipede!”

Kagome chuckled. “Of course not. You would rather think about sinking your own fangs into my flesh.”

Koga let out a squeak and blushed bright red as he stared at Kagome like she had two heads. Kagome smirked, showing off her fangs, as she chuckled. That was the exact reaction she had wanted.

Kagome turned her attention back to the path in front of them and motioned for the males to follow her. “Come on. Well is this way.”

Koga took a deep inhale through his nose as his gulped. Was he really this intense? The way Kagome had been staring at him had sent chills down his spin. And they weren’t the bad kind of chills. And she had only said one simple sentence and he was reduced to a blushing mess! Ginta and Hakkaku were never going to let him live this down.

Ginta and Hakkaku began to snicker as they followed behind Koga. His reaction to Kagome’s statement was priceless! They had never seen him so red before! Hearing his heart pound like he was cornered pray was hilarious! Koga was an Alpha and an Alpha wasn’t skittish. An Alpha was strong and sure about everything. This truly was going to be a very entertaining experience!

Kagome smiled to herself as Koga mumbled under his breath about stupid wolves and his Betas being idiots. He was absolutely adorable when he was flustered. The way his cheeks reddened earlier was way too cute. She couldn’t believe that she was so skittish. But, then again, she had the mind of a wolf demon and she had learned all too quickly that wolf demons had no filter. She was only being so bold because she was currently a wolf. And she was beginning to understand why Koga said what he wanted to say all the time. It was the wolf demon way. They hid their true feelings from no one but their enemies.

“Is that the well you were talking about?” Hakkaku asked.

Kagome pulled herself from her thoughts and looked to the path ahead. “Yep. That’s the Bone Eater’s Well.”

As they stepped into the clearing the two wolves looked around. The only thing growing near the well was grass. It was like everything else didn’t want to come near it.

“So, how do we do this?”

Kagome chuckled as she grabbed Koga’s hand. “We jump in.”

Koga looked down at their joined hands as he let Kagome pull him to the well. He smiled as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. He might get embarrassed and he might be jumpy now but he really was going to enjoy these moments. It was a wonderful feeling, Kagome flirting and holding his hand. He just hoped that when they were changed back that she wouldn’t change. She could be shy in front of others but when and if they were alone she could flirt all she wanted. He would never mind it.

Kagome let Koga’s hand slowly slip from her fingers as they stood next to the well. She looked down into its depths and tightened her hands into fists. It was now or never. She took a deep inhale as she stepped up onto the lip and held her hand out to Koga. He hesitated for a moment before he put his hand in hers and let her pull him up beside her. He looked down and bit his lip. He really hoped this worked. It was going to be one hell of a landing if it didn’t.

“You ready?”

Koga looked over at Kagome and nodded, not trusting his voice. Kagome smiled before she looked over her shoulder at his Betas.

“If this works we will try not to be gone long.”

Hakkaku nodded. “We will wait right here.”

“Take all the time you need.” Ginta added.

Kagome nodded at the two wolves before looking back down the well. She smirked as she wrapped an arm around Koga’s waist and pulled him to her. Koga blushed brightly and before he could say a word, Kagome jumped up and brought him with her down into the well. Koga squealed and shut his eyes, thinking they would hit the bottom, but was surprised when they didn’t hit the ground. He cracked open one eye and gasped. He was surrounded by pure pitch black darkness and floating blue lights. He was still falling but he didn’t feel like he was falling, more like floating. A few seconds before his feet touched down the ground appeared and he was back in the well.

“I can’t believe it worked.”

Koga looked at Kagome with wide eyes. “Does that happen every time?”

Kagome smiled as she nodded. “Pretty amazing isn’t it?”

“That was completely incredible!”

Kagome chuckled. “If I had the time to show you around the shrine I would. My Era is….something you have to experience though. It’s hard to describe everything even when you grew up here.”

“When I’m me again I’ll count down the days.”

Kagome rose a brow. Was he serious?

Koga chuckled. “I’m a demon Kagome. We can live for centuries, millennia even. Ginta, Hakkaku and I will get to experience everything first hand.”

“How old are you exactly?”

Koga smirked. “Two hundred seventy four.”

Kagome stared at him with wide eyes. “You’re almost three hundred years old?”

“Yep. And Ginta and Hakkaku are the same age as me. We were born the same day.”

“So in demon terms does they make you young, middle aged or ancient?”

“Wolf demons reach maturity at two hundred.”

Kagome crossed her arms. “So you three have been adults for seventy four years?”

Koga nodded. “I am the youngest to ever become Alpha though.”

“You will have to tell me that story later.”

Koga smiled from ear to ear. “Love to.”

Kagome smiled back before reaching over and wrapping an arm back around Koga’s middle. When she felt she had a good grip on him she held him tight and jumped out of the well. When they were back on their feet Kagome took Koga’s hand and led him up the stairs to the well house door. Kagome looked out the slots in the door and spotted Sota in the yard with Grandpa. Kagome was happy to see they were home and hoped they wouldn’t freak out too much. She was herself but she had completely changed. She opened the door a small bit and called out to Sota.

“Sota! Come here a minute!”

Sota perked up when he heard her voice and quickly ran to the well house. He skidded to a stop in front of the doors and looked inside the well house. He couldn’t see inside all that well but he could see Kagome was home and had someone with her. The shadow didn’t look like Inuyasha but whoever it was had to be a friend.

“What do you need sis? Did your uniform get torn again?”

“Can you get mom and Grandpa? I have something really important to tell you three.”

Sota tilted his head in confusion but figured she would explain when the family was gathered together. He quickly ran inside and found his mother in the kitchen washing dishes. The moment he mentioned that Kagome needed to tell them all something important her face filled with worry. She set the plate she had been washing back in the sink and dried her hands before following Sota out the door. They both called Grandpa over and when the three stood in front of the well house Kagome took a deep breath. They were going to have a lot of questions and some she didn’t have the answers too. She would ease their worry as best she could before she jumped back into the well.

“Come in and shut the door. I don’t want anyone to see or overhear.”

Kagome stepped away from the door and crossed her arms. Her family was going to flip when they saw her but she had to do this. Sota slowly pulled one of the doors open and as the sun light illuminated Kagome her family took in her appearance. Her mother quickly ushered everyone in and closed the door behind them.

“Kagome! What on earth happened to you?” Her mother asked.

“You’re a demon!” Sota exclaimed with a smile, his scent filled with excitement.

“How is this possible?” Grandpa wondered.

Kagome let out a sigh. “I don’t really know how to explain it completely. We ran into this woman who has a jewel shard and she changed us. She switched Koga and I into the others body.”

Her three family members looked to her companion who waved a hand in greeting.

“I don’t know how or why but she switched the others too. Inuyasha is switched with Kikyo and Sango is switched with Miroku.”

Koga nodded. “Since she switched with me, Kagome is now a wolf demon. I had jewel shards in my legs but I don’t have them anymore. She does.”

“Wait so you’re the guy who kidnapped Kagome and proclaimed his love for her from the top of a mountain?” Sota asked.

Koga blushed as he laughed nervously. “So you told them about that huh?”

Kagome huffed. “Look Sota we don’t have a lot of time. We have to get back so we can track this woman down and get her to change us back.”

“Oh come on sis!” Sota whined. “I have been begging you to bring one of your full demon friends through the well for months! You could at least let me enjoy the moment!”

Koga chuckled. “I’m not a demon at the moment kid. Your sister is.”

Sota looked up at Kagome with shinning eyes. “And you look so cool! I think I might have a new hero!”

Kagome couldn’t help the laugh that came out her mouth as she kneeled down to be eye to eye with her brother. She put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

“Maybe when we get changed back to normal I will bring Koga back.”

Sota looked up at Koga with wide hopeful eyes. “Really?!”

“I don’t see why not.” Koga answered.

Sota squealed before he wrapped his arms around Kagome’s neck and hugged her. “Thank you!”

Kagome hugged him back as she breathed in his scent. She had no idea when she would see him again and didn’t want to waste the opportunity.

“Hang on just a second! Don’t leave yet!”

Kagome released her brother from her grasp as her mother quickly left the shrine house. She said her goodbyes to her grandpa and promised to be back once she was her normal self before her mother returned. In her hands were a new sleeping bag and two pairs of shrine clothes.

“Now that you’re a demon you won’t need that uniform. Leave it here and wear this instead. Koga you can take these. I know it won’t be easy being a human but maybe these will help a little. That armor has to be a little heavy now and the ground is a pretty tough place to sleep. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“Thank you. I appreciate your kindness.” Koga bowed and took the items she held out.

Kagome took the clothes her mother brought out for her and quickly changed after everyone turned around to give her privacy. After the new clothes were on she tapped her mother on the shoulder and handed her uniform over.

“Need help with the tail dear?”

Kagome huffed as she looked down at the black fluffy appendage. Her haori was bunched up in the back and her hakamas weren’t pulled up all the way. Her new tail made wearing the new outfit difficult but she would manage, hopefully.

“Wrap your tail around your waist.” Koga instructed. “It will stay out of your way if you wrap it around your waist.”

“That’s why you do that!” Kagome exclaimed.

Her mother giggled as she held up a pair of scissors. “Might help to have some holes in the clothes for your tail. So you don’t have to keep it bunched up underneath.”

Kagome turned so her mother could grab hold of the fabric she wore and she carefully cut two holes and pulled Kagome’s tail through them.

“There! That’s much better.”

Kagome let her tail swing from side to side before wrapping around her waist as everyone else turned back around. She hugged her mother tightly and took in a lung full of her scent. She really needed her mother’s comfort and wanted to know exactly what her mother smelled like so she could think back on it when she needed to.

“I promise I’ll be back.”

“I know you will be. You always come back.”

Kagome gently squeezed her mother before she let her go. She didn’t want to leave but she really needed to get back to the past. She had a goddess to track down and a body to get back into.

”Be safe Kagome!” Grandpa said.

“Make sure to bring Koga with you when you come back!” Sota exclaimed.

“Don’t get into too much trouble ok?” Her mother asked.

Koga chuckled as he sat down and swung his legs over the lip of the well. “You ready?”

Kagome smiled as she waved goodbye to her family one last time. “As I’ll ever be.”

Shippo hummed to himself as he colored one of the new books Kagome had given him months ago. He had been putting it to good use, nearly all the pages colored and scribbled on. This was his favorite thing from the future, aside from lollipops. He didn’t want to think what life would be like without the treats and gifts Kagome brought back for him but he knew the final battle was fast approaching. It wouldn’t be long till he couldn’t enjoy his favorite things.

“You’re getting really good Shippo.”

Shippo smiled as he looked up at Miroku who was crouched down with Inuyasha, both admiring the drawing he was working on. He was in fact getting better and was hoping Kagome would make due on her promise to upgrade his coloring utensils. If he remembered correctly Kagome had called them colored pencils.

“Thanks Miroku! Kagome told me if my drawings get even better she will have to get me something other than crayons.”

“You talking about those things called colored pencils?” Inuyasha asked. “Sota showed me those once.”

“Are they better then crayons?”

“Much better then crayons.”

The three looked up as Kagome and Koga landed on their feet outside the well. Kagome had on different clothes, her usual uniform traded in for priestess attire. Koga held what looked like a sleeping bag and his own change of clothes to his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Apparently Kagome had caught him off guard when she jumped them both out of the well.

“Now I see why you scream and squeal when I jump around with you in my arms.”

Kagome chuckled. “I will give you a warning next time. Promise.”

Shippo snickered as he gathered his crayons into their container and put them and his book in the bag sitting next to him. Kaede had packed him his own bag of supplies so that he could carry his artwork with him. It was going to be a long journey and she didn’t want him to get bored. As he finished packing away his things he began to tie the bag around himself but Kagome gently took it from his fingers and slung it around her shoulder.

“I’ll keep up with this. Koga and Inuyasha will need your help getting around remember.”

“Oh yeah! I forgot about that.”

Kagome chuckled as she ruffled the young fox’s hair. “It’s going to be a long journey. Let us know when you need a break ok?”

Kikyo scoffed. “We have a goddess to find. Let’s get moving already.”

Kagome took a deep calming breath as she stared Kikyo down through her bangs. The last thing she wanted was to fight with Kikyo. They had just begun to nurture a friendship but now the undead priestess was getting on Kagome’s last nerve. Kagome wasn’t sure how long she would be able to deal with Kikyo’s new attitude but she sure as hell wasn’t going to let her be a total bitch.

“Before we head out to find her I need to stop by my den.”

Kikyo rose a black brow up to meet her silver hair. “Why? Your den is miles from here. If we want to find the Goddess we should start where we found her.”

Kagome let out a warning growl. “Obviously he needs to let his pack mates know what happened. He can’t just keep them in the dark puppy!”

The group held their breaths as they looked from Kagome to Kikyo. They were both challenging each other like Inuyasha and Koga use to do. The two females were likely going to start a fight if someone didn’t stop them. Koga looked over at Inuyasha and motioned to Kikyo with his eyes. Inuyasha nodded and stepped in between the two females. Koga followed suit and stood at Inuyasha’s back.

“You two are too close to the village.” Inuyasha said calmly, staring Kikyo in the eye.

Koga smiled softly. “Come on Kagome you really don’t want to fight her. I know you don’t.”

“Kikyo you and Kagome have been getting along for months. Don’t ruin the friendship you two have built over emotions that aren’t yours.” Inuyasha pleaded.

“It’s not worth it.” Koga added.

Kikyo huffed out her nose. “Whatever. Let’s just get going. The sooner we take Koga to his pack the sooner we can find the goddess.”

Kagome scrunched her nose. “Fine. Let’s go.”

Roxie was watching the group from the realm between worlds and couldn’t help the rib splitting laugh coming from her mouth. She should have known the two priestess’ would fight. It was inevitable really. Inuyasha and Koga didn’t like each other much and had only been holding themselves back for Kagome. But Kagome was never one to hold back when angered.

“This is just too good! I never thought they would be this entertaining!”

Roxie whipped tears from her face as she caught her breath. She hadn’t had this much fun in years! There was no way she was going to be able to leave them alone now. Normally she would check in on those she was helping once every few weeks. But this job was pure gold! She couldn’t leave now.

“I wonder how you will deal with your frustration Kagome. How long will you be able to keep from fighting Kikyo? How long will you be able to fight your desires?”

Roxie giggled as she imagined the possibilities. She was not going to miss a single second of it either.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to write this chapter as I finished reading a chapter Lady Pantera had posted. I don't know why I was so inclined to type this chapter up but I absolutely love where it went!! Hope you all enjoy my lovelies!!

It took a few days to reach the mountain Koga’s pack resided on. The entire way there Kikyo kept pushing Kagome further and further. Koga and Inuyasha would step in every time things got heated but they both knew they wouldn’t be able to hold the two back forever. Ginta and Hakkaku were finding it funny how the two males were seeing exactly how they acted from another perspective. Hopefully when they were all changed back Inuyasha and Koga would learn to get along. But maybe that was just wishful thinking.

“Are we there yet?” Shippo whined.

Kagome chuckled as she turned back to look at the little fox. He had long ago transformed back to his normal self, Inuyasha and Koga now walking on their own to the den. Koga had slowed his pace to stay in step with the little guy and had been speaking words of encouragement for a while. But Shippo was way smaller than the rest of them and it was hard for his little legs to keep pace with the group for so long.

“Almost there kid.” Koga encouraged. “Think you can make it?”

“If he can’t he can be left behind.” Kikyo stated.

Before Kagome could turn angry eyes to the woman Koga scooped Shippo up. Kagome immediately calmed as Shippo relaxed in Koga’s arms and closed his eyes. Satisfied that Shippo wouldn’t be left behind Kagome turned irritated eyes to Kikyo for a moment and then got back to the path ahead. She really should have known that Koga would care for Shippo. She protected him with her life all the time and even saved him from Inuyasha from time to time. Koga was her now. He would make sure Shippo was safe no matter what danger came his way.

As the rocky path began to turn green and trees lined the way Kagome took in a big inhale through her nose. The smell of wolves was everywhere. The den wasn’t too far now. She couldn’t remember what the mountain had looked like, not really getting the chance to see it while thrown over Koga’s shoulder or when running for her life, so she really wanted to take in the scenery. It truly was beautiful up here and she wished she could stay longer. But she had a mission to accomplish.

“I will wait here.”

The group stopped and looked to Kikyo. She had perch herself against a tree beneath the shade.

“What do you mean you’ll wait here?” Kagome asked, frustrated that the now half demon wasn’t wanting to move an inch.

Kikyo had done nothing but complain the whole way here and now she wanted to just stop? The woman had been adamant that they make it to the den quickly and without delay. Now that they were here she wanted to take a break? Who the hell did she think she was? Kagome really wanted to give Kikyo a piece of her mind!

Kikyo looked at Kagome through her peripheral. “The stink of wolves is getting stronger. I refuse to be covered in it. Besides, I doubt I will be welcome anywhere near the den anyway.”

“Kikyo’s right.” Inuyasha agreed. “Let’s not start any unnecessary fights. She and I will stay here. Miroku and Sango should stay too. You four are plenty to explain what happened.”

Koga shrugged. “Couldn’t hurt. It will take less time if less of us are there too.”

Kagome clicked her tongue. “Fine with me.”

Koga nodded and began to hand the now sleeping kit over to Miroku. The moment Koga lifted Shippo from his arm the little fox tightened his grip, his arms and legs wrapping around Koga’s forearm. Koga smiled softly and settled Shippo back on his arm by rubbing his back, the kit snuggling into Koga’s arm.

“Guess he is going with us.” Kagome chuckled.

“Just hurry up and go.” Kikyo demanded.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she huffed. “We won’t take long. Be back soon.”

Ginta and Hakkaku let out a sigh as they followed behind Kagome, keeping a bit of distance so the angry she wolf could cool off. It was only a matter of time before she completely lost it. A fight was definitely brewing and they highly doubted they could stop her at this point.

“You two need to talk to her.” Koga whispered.

“Why us?” Ginta asked softly.

“She took your place. You do it.” Hakkaku added, his voice low.

Koga began to blush as he looked down at his sandal covered feet. “She needs to deal with her frustration. I can’t tell her how.”

The Betas snickered as Koga began to fidget with his fingers. Now they knew what he wanted them to do. He wanted them to tell her how he dealt with his frustration and stress.

“You really want us to tell her?” Hakkaku asked, a wide smirk upon his face.

Ginta stifled a laugh. “I mean, do you _really_ want us to tell her?”

Koga’s cheeks grew redder. “I can’t do it. I want to do it but no matter how many times I try I just stutter. The second she looks at me I forget how to talk, how to breathe. I may be human right now but I am your Alpha so…you know…do what I say…please.”

“What are you two doing to him?”

The three males looked up to see Kagome standing in front of them with an eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips. She was still of small stature but she radiated Alpha. She didn’t have to say a word to be intimidating, her eyes spoke for her, and her stance was one of authority.

“Nothing.” Koga replied, his heart pounding. “We were just talking.”

Kagome’s face softened as she smiled at Koga. “If they get overbearing say something. I am their Alpha now.”

“And don’t we know it.” Ginta said, his hands up in surrender.

Hakkaku nodded vigorously. “We won’t bug him anymore. Promise.”

Satisfied that the two Betas would behave she motioned for the two to get moving. They quickly took the out she was giving them and rushed ahead but not going too far. Koga chuckled as he shook his head. Those two were just being their normal selves around him. He didn’t mind, them being his Betas and his brothers after all, but every time his scent changed she was on them like a starving animal to its first meal in days. If he even became uncomfortable or embarrassed for a second she stepped between the three and put an end to it. She may not be herself but the fire in her eyes he had seen the day he claimed her was still there in all its glory, blazing just like the sun.

As the den came into view the wolves began to howl, signaling their arrival. Koga swallowed the lump in his throat as he chewed on his lip. He had no idea how the pack would take this. Ginta and Hakkaku had informed him that his scent and his aura were no longer the same so he knew the wolves would only recognize his face. Of course with Ginta and Hakkaku being there it made things a little easier but that didn’t mean they would be trusting.

Koga looked down as Kagome grabbed his hands, being careful not to disturb the sleeping fox. A light blush colored his cheeks as he looked up and into her eyes. Her eyes had always taken his breath away and now was no different. The way they shined in the light was something to behold and Koga would do anything to see her eyes sparkle.

“It’s going to be ok Koga. We may be different right now but the pack will know who you are.”

Koga’s distress began to melt away. He wondered if back when they were themselves if he had the same effect on her as she did him right now. Just the sound of her voice was enough to calm him.

“You ready?” Kagome asked.

Koga smiled and nodded. Kagome grinned from ear and let his hands fall from hers before she turned and led the way to the den. When they were about half way to their destination wolves and wolf demons began to surround them and Koga began to feel a sense of dread. It was at this moment that Shippo began to stir from his slumber and as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes he let out a squeak. Koga completely forgot about his own feelings as he held the kit closer, wanting to protect him from all who dare to cause him harm.

“Easy everybody!” Ginta exclaimed, calling the packs attention.

“Let’s all just stay calm and we will explain everything.” Hakkaku added.

The pack members began to settle but their guard was still up. They had no idea what they were looking at and didn’t trust it one bit but would give the Betas an opportunity to speak. However, Kagome wasn’t liking the situation one bit. She had thought that the pack would know it was truly Koga when they saw his face but she should have known better. They didn’t trust magic.

Kagome let out a warning growl. “Either calm the fuck down and listen or we won’t tell you shit!”

The entire pack looked to Kagome, their eyes wide, as their four legged companions began to cower in fear. As their eyes took in her appearance they began to recognize her as Kagome, the priestess who their Alpha had fallen for, but why was she a demon? Why did they recognize her as their Alpha? It didn’t make any sense.

Ginta cleared his throat. “So as you can see, sister Kagome is now a wolf demon.”

“And Koga is human and a priest.” Hakkaku added.

“But how?” A male pack member asked.

“We don’t understand. How is she our Alpha?” Another male asked.

Kagome sighed as she crossed her arms. “We don’t even fully understand it ourselves. But what we can tell you is that a Goddess of some kind used the power of a jewel shard to switch us into the others body. We don’t know why she did it but we do know we have to find her to change us back.”

Koga hummed his agreement. “I just wanted to inform you all so you wouldn’t think me dead if I didn’t return after so long.”

The pack began to calm and talk amongst themselves as they digested the information. Shippo let out a breath as the wolves began to make some distance between them and Koga breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t want to hurt his pack but he certainly would have if anyone would have come any closer to Shippo. Now he completely understood why Kagome risked her life for the little fox. She loved him dearly, like a mother loves her child.

“We don’t know how long this new journey is going to take but I promise I will return Koga to his normal self as soon as I can.” Kagome said to the pack.

The pack members nodded and were saying words of encouragement when the wind began to pick up. Kagome took one single sniff of the air and knew what this was. She hadn’t known the scent as her former human self, her nose not strong enough to pick up on it, but she knew it now. Koga would never mistake that little tornado for anything but what it was. He quickly handed Shippo to Ginta and made to turn around when the being who formed the tornado latched herself to his back.

“Koga! I was wondering when I would see you again!”

Kagome took deep calming breaths as Ayame’s voice filled her ears. She balled her hands into fists as she tried to swallow down the rage but when she turned her head to look over her shoulder she felt something within her snap. Ayame had her arms around Koga, her Koga, and a voice inside her head told her to put the she wolf in her place. **NOW**!

“Ayame. What are you doing here?” Koga asked nervously as he tried to pry her arms from his waist.

“I was nearby and caught your scent so I thought I would stop by to see you.”

Ayame pulled back a little and looked up at his face and was instantly confused. She was staring at Koga’s face and she had heard Koga’s voice but this was not Koga. Ayame released him from her grasp and reached a hand up to his face.

“Koga, what happened to you?”

Before Koga could react and pull away from Ayame’s hand a vicious snarl rang out behind him. His eyes grew wide as he stepped away from Ayame and looked back at Kagome. Her eyes were completely red and her fangs and claws were elongated. Shippo jumped from Ginta’s arms as Kagome took a few steps toward Ayame but Ginta and Hakkaku stopped her in her tracks, each male holding one of her arms as they held her back.

“What the hell?” Ayame exclaimed, staring at the snarling she wolf in horror.

Kagome bared her fangs as she tried to pull from the grip of the Betas but they held her tight. They knew if they loosened their hold for even a second that blood would be spilled. And it sure as hell wouldn’t be Kagome’s blood.

Ayame turned her wide eyes to Koga. “What happened to you two?”

Ayame reached a hand out to grab Koga’s, wanting to pull him behind her for protection, but it only caused Kagome to snarl louder. Ayame jumped back and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She would not let Kagome win, couldn’t let Kagome win. Koga belonged to her and her alone. Ayame let a huff out a nose and stepped toward Koga which made Kagome try to pull her arms free even harder.

“You lay another hand on him and I will rip you apart!”

Koga shivered as Kagome’s two toned voice snarled her threat. He had never seen Kagome enraged like this. Even when he had stepped between her and Kikyo she had never had that look in her eye. She wanted blood and she sure as shit was going to find a way to get it. And that terrified Koga to no end.

Kagome growled low in her throat. “Release me!”

Ginta and Hakkaku shuddered as their Alpha gave them a command but they ignored it and held tight. They refused to let her go. They knew Kagome would never forgive herself if she hurt or killed someone who wasn’t truly evil. Kagome had a big heart and would never hurt those who didn’t deserve it.

“Kagome!”

Koga looked up as the rest of their group came up over the hill. He should have known they would sense her aura and would come running to help. As the five skidded to a stop Ginta and Hakkaku became distracted and Kagome took that moment to use the shards in her legs to propel herself forward. She easily slipped from the grip of the Betas and before Koga could stop her Kagome used all her might to punch Ayame right in the face.

He had no idea how Ayame stayed upright as she skidded back. When she came to a stop blood began to pour from her nose, must likely broken from Kagome’s punch. Koga noticed the sparkle that entails the Goraishi’s appearance on Kagome’s right hand. He knew if Kagome used his weapon Ayame would be done for. Even if he didn’t like Ayame much he couldn’t let Kagome use it. So he did the one thing a human should never do. As Kagome took a step to approach Ayame he stepped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome stiffened but didn’t try to break free from his hold. She could easily do it but she didn’t want to hurt him. Why was he doing this? She could easily hurt him in this state and yet he was holding onto her as if his life depended on it. She could easily remember the times she stepped in front of enraged demons and mentally shook her head. She should have known he would do this.

Ginta and Hakkaku stared at Koga as if he had grown a second head. He should know better than anyone not to step in front of an enraged demon like that. They were seriously going to have to have a talk with Kagome after this was all over.

Koga tried to keep his breathing even but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t stay calm right now. He was the only one who could calm Kagome down but he could feel her rage. He was scared but he didn’t have a choice. He had to calm her or she would kill Ayame. And he knew that Kagome would never forgive herself for it.

“Let me go Koga.” Kagome growled.

Koga held back a shiver as a chill went down his back. He felt Kagome’s growl all the way to his bones. He was becoming more and more terrified by the second as her aura pushed against his own. He guessed this was exactly how she felt when she had stared him down after his battle with the snake. His eyes widened as he thought back to that day and remembered exactly what she had said to bring him out of his blood lust. Maybe, just maybe, it could work for him now.

“Sorry Kagome but I can’t do that.”

“Koga. Let. Me. Go.”

Koga buried his nose in her hair and shook his head. “I’m going to tell you exactly what you told me. A terrified holy being is a hostile one. I don’t want to hurt you Kagome.”

She was still for a moment before he felt her go limp for a second before she wrapped her arms around his middle. She inhaled a lungful of his scent as her aura began to calm and her beast was reigned in. Koga let out a sigh of relief as she held him tighter and buried her nose in his chest. He knew they had an audience watching them but he refused to let that bother him right now. She needed him.

“Don’t ever do that again. Silly man.”

Koga chuckled. “No promises. I am you now remember.”

Kagome scoffed. “Then I’m a real moron.”

Koga laughed as he held her tighter. “Not a moron. Just really brave.”

Kagome pulled back and looked up at him. “Shall we get going?”

Koga nodded and released her from his embrace. Kagome carefully took his hand and entwined their fingers before leading him toward the hill and to her group of on looking friends. Ginta, Hakkaku and Shippo stood there wide eyed as Koga and Kagome began to walk away from the den hand in hand. They couldn’t believe Kagome had been calmed so easily. She had wanted Ayame’s head just a moment ago and now she was walking away like nothing had happened.

Kagome stopped as she was atop the hill and looked over her shoulder. “You three coming or what?”

Ginta and Hakkaku were knocked from their stooper and as Hakkaku ran toward the hill to catch up Ginta quickly lifted Shippo from the ground and placed him on his shoulder before he to rushed to catch up with the others. After the three had joined the group Shippo jumped from Ginta’s shoulder and transformed into his round pink form.

“Where too now?” Shippo asked.

“The place where we met the Goddess.” Kikyo responded.

Kagome nodded her agreement as Inuyasha and Koga took their places a top Shippo’s head. Sango and Miroku mounted Kirara as Ginta and Hakkaku stretched their arms and legs, knowing full well they would be running till night fall.

“Let’s get going.” Kagome said, taking off into a run.

Ayame slumped down to the ground as she watched the group run off into the horizon. She couldn’t believe it. Kagome and Koga had switched bodies somehow. And what was worse, if Kagome had acted in such a manner then it could only mean one thing. Koga’s beast had chosen Kagome to be his mate. A tear rolled down Ayame’s face as she let out a sob and curled up into herself.

Roxie was holding her sides as she laughed. She never would have expected the she wolf to show up like that. Nor had she expected Kagome to go all out like that. To see Kagome act like a feral animal all because her Koga had been touched by another female was just too priceless!

“And here I was thinking Kagome would attack Kikyo first!”

Roxie took calming breaths as she whipped tears from her face. If things were going to be this exciting she was going to need a quick break. She quickly made her way back to her shrine and stepped back into the Earthly realm. She yawned as she stretched her arms up and over her head. She needed sleep before she followed the group and as soon as she was well rested she would tail them again.

“I was wondering when you would return.”

Roxie sighed as Sesshomaru stepped from the shadows. “Couldn’t stay away anymore could you?”

Sesshomaru said nothing as he leaned against the wall and looked out the window. Roxie rolled her eyes before she plopped down unto her bed of furs. As she got comfortable she opened one eye to stare at the demon Lord she was destined to be with. She just couldn’t fathom why it was him who was her destiny. But then again she had never seen her own future when she was with the only man she had ever loved, nor had she seen his.

“Sleep. You need it.”

“So demanding.”

Sesshomaru cocked a brow as he looked upon her. Roxie rolled her eyes at him before closing them and drifted off to sleep. When her breathing evened out and he was sure she was truly asleep Sesshomaru pushed himself off the wall and sat down on her makeshift bed. He carefully moved a golden lock of hair from her face with a claw as he stared down at her and inspected her features.

Her skin was slightly tan and unblemished. Her golden hair flowed down her back in waves and her purple iris’ sparkled in the moonlight, like precious gems. From the moment he had laid eyes on her his beast had begun to stir, claiming her before he knew she was his to begin with. He had been appalled at first but the more he looked at her the more she pulled him in.

Sesshomaru scoffed to himself. “Of course it would be a Goddess who brought me to my knees.”


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome took a deep breath as her vision blurred again. Kagome had felt something pulling her back to the den after she walked away from Ayame. She had been able to ignore it easily but the moment they had stepped off the mountain it was like she had no control. She kept hearing a voice in her head from time to time and even while running she would start to space out. If it wasn’t for Kikyo getting ahead of her from time to time Kagome was sure that she would run into a tree or something.

Kagome blinked a few times to get her eyes to focus on the path ahead but her vision kept getting spotty and blurry no matter how hard she tried. Whatever was going on with her was getting worse. She could feel a headache coming on and she was starting to feel out of breath.

_‘ **If you had just listened to me from the start**.’_

Kagome clenched her teeth as her head began to pound. The voice wasn’t new but the splitting headache sure was. She tried to ignore it and keep moving forward but the more she ignored it the worse it got. There was no way she would be able to deal with this much longer.

_‘ **Such a weakling.** ’_

Kagome ground her teeth as she let her feet slide across the ground. She came to a stop beside a tree and used it to keep herself upright, her claws digging into the bark. Her whole body trembled as she took in panting breaths. What the hell was happening to her?

“We don’t have time for delays Kagome.” Kikyo spat.

Kagome looked up at the half demon and glared. For a second it looked as if Kikyo had flinched but Kagome doubted it. Inuyasha had never been afraid of Koga and vice versa. Kikyo wouldn’t flinch away from her no matter what.

“What’s wrong sis?” Ginta asked.

_‘ **Oh, if only he knew!** ’_

Kagome slammed her back against the tree as she grabbed her head with both hands. Her head was pounding so much it felt like her head would explode! Her vision was going in and out and she couldn’t stop shaking. And the voice just kept taunting her! Kagome whined as she held her head tighter. What the fuck was going on inside her head?

Koga slid off Shippo’s back as Kagome grabbed her head. He knew what was going on. He should have known her beast wouldn’t be silent after the Ayame incident and was a fool for not helping her deal with this sooner. He remembered the first time he had heard his beast and knew exactly what she was feeling right now.

“Easy sis!” Hakkaku instructed. “You will only make it worse if you fight it.”

“What’s happening to her?” Inuyasha asked as his feet planted on the ground.

“She’s fighting with her beast.” Koga replied.

“And by the looks of it the beast is winning.” Ginta added.

Kagome’s aura spiked as she curled into herself, a whimper escaping her as she clenched her teeth so hard Koga thought they might shatter. He cursed himself as he made his way to her. He had let her suffer these past three days. To her credit she had hid it well, too well. He was an idiot for not realizing what was going on.

“Sango, if we don’t get a barrier around her she’s going to call a lot of unwanted attention to us.” Kikyo exclaimed.

Sango nodded and lifted Miroku’s staff. Before Sango planted the staff into the ground Koga rushed to Kagome’s side. The moment he grabbed her arms the barrier was up. He was the only one who could help her and he would be damned if he wasn’t by her side for this.

Kagome felt her knees buckle as the voice was finally silent. Koga caught her and helped her to the ground, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles on her elbows.

“What’s happening to me?” Kagome whined.

Koga pulled her into his chest. “Your beast is fighting you for control.”

Kagome curled herself into a ball as she leaned into Koga for comfort. She took deep inhales of his scent through her nose to calm herself but no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t get herself to stop trembling.

“She won’t stop till you put her in her place. She is you and you are her but you each have your own form. When in human form you are in control. The wolf is meant for her but that doesn’t mean she can’t have a say. You have to work in harmony or you will lose yourself.”

Kagome slowly sat up and looked Koga in the eye. One eye was nearly completely red and the other had no trace of transformation. Kagome was going to lose this battle soon if he didn’t help her.

“Forgive me Kagome. I should have known you were suffering. You have to let me help.”

Kagome nodded her head as her eyes lost focus for a moment, the red in her one eye spreading. Koga swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought back to the day he became a mature male. He had fought with his inner self for fourteen days before he nearly lost his mind. His mother had been the one who sat with him and talked him through the process step by step until he emerged victorious. He would do for Kagome what his mother did for him.

“Close your eyes and meditate. You need to face her head on. Your stronger than you think Kagome, remember that.”

Kagome nodded her head a few times before she let her eyes flutter closed. Her panting uneven breaths began to slow as she entered into a trance. As her breathing finally evened out again her body began to go limp. Koga scooped her up into his arms and settled himself against the tree. He sat Kagome in his lap and leaned her head against his chest, his chin resting atop her head.

“Koga you really shouldn’t be doing this.” Hakkaku stated.

Ginta nodded. “You know what could happen.”

Koga looked to his Betas with a smile. “I have faith in her.”

When Kagome opened her eyes she was surrounded by a white void. She stood to her feet and spun in a slow circle. Everywhere she looked was nothing but white emptiness. It seemed to go on forever. Was this inside her mind? Or was she inside her very soul?

“ **Well, well, well.** ”

Kagome turned as the two toned voice she had been hearing for days rang out behind her. What seemed like mist began to part as a large black wolf stepped up to her. As the wolf got closer it began to slowly glow. As the glow became almost too bright for her eyes the wolf morphed into a smaller human form. The glow began to dim and when it disappeared completely Kagome was face to face with herself. Her other self had glowing red eyes and elongated fangs and claws. If it weren’t for those features they would look identical.

“ **I was wondering when you would finally show your face to me.** ”

Kagome squared her shoulders. “So you’re my beast.”

The beast tilted her head to the side as she narrowed her eyes. “ **Why haven’t you been listening to me?** ”

Kagome stared her other half in the eye. “It’s my form. We may share a body but right now you don’t get the front seat.”

“ **She touched what is ours!** ” The beast growled.

“And? We put her in her place. We broke her nose! What more do you want?”

The beast barred her fangs as she snarled. **“I want blood! I want her head on a God damn spike! Koga belongs-”**

Kagome let out a snarl of her own. “Koga is allowed to make his own choice!”

Kagome froze as she took in what she had said. She had been a nonstop flirt and had been calling Koga her man every chance she got. And yet she was saying he had a choice. She was putting herself out there for him to choose but she would never force him to be hers. Kagome’s eyes went wide as she realized that Koga’s advances were just that, advances. He wanted her to choose him and only him but he would never make her pick him. The decision was hers and hers alone.

The beast began to laugh. **“I have chosen him and him alone. There can be no other.”**

Kagome gasped. Is this what Koga had to hear? Day in and day out did his beast say the same things? Is this why he fought Inuyasha time and time again? Because she was it for him?

**“You’re starting to understand the way of the wolf now aren’t you?”**

Kagome looked back up at her other self and opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. For the first time since she had met Koga she was actually starting to understand him. It was absolutely mind blowing!

**“Now that you understand, let’s go back. Ayame needs-“**

Kagome squared her shoulders and looked at her other self in defiance. “No.”

The beast narrowed her eyes again. **“Fine. If it’s a fight you want, it’s a fight you’ll get.”**

Koga breathed in another lung full of Kagome’s scent. Even without his sharp demon senses, or as Kagome called them ‘super demon senses’, he could still smell the scent that was purely her. A light blush colored his cheeks as Ginta and Hakkaku began to snicker. He buried his nose in Kagome’s hair and tried to ignore them.

“Is Kagome gonna be ok?”

Koga looked up as the little fox joined his Betas. The poor guy had tears in his eyes and looked like he had been crying for a while. Koga wanted nothing more than to scoop him up and tell him that everything was going to be ok but he couldn’t do that right now. So instead he settled for a smile to uplift the boy’s spirits.

“She’ll be fine Shippo. Have faith in her.”

Shippo nodded as he sniffled and whipped his eyes. He was really pulling at Koga’s heartstrings now. Koga opened his mouth to say something to cheer the kid up but before he could make a sound he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He fought off a wince as blood began to coat his arm and drip down his elbow. He was very happy he had decided to cut the sleeves off the uniform Kagome’s mother had given him otherwise the sleeve would have been ruined. Kagome’s claws dug into his arm a little deeper but he refused to try and pull away. She needed him.

Ginta gasped as the scent of Koga’s blood hit his nose. “Koga!”

“Take the barrier down Sango!” Hakkaku shouted.

Koga grit his teeth as Sango rushed over. Koga looked up at her with pleading eyes but it didn’t seem to be working. Miroku on the other hand was listening to his plea and stopped Sango in her tracks. Sango looked up at the male like he had lost his mind.

“Koga said he could help her. We shouldn’t interfere unless he asks us too.”

Sango stuttered as she looked between the two. When her eyes finally settled on Koga’s she fisted both hands as she sighed.

“Fine. But the very second you even begin to ask for help I won’t hesitate.”

Koga nodded. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Kagome spit the blood from her mouth as she came to a stop. Her beast had been delivering blow after blow and wasn’t letting up in the least. Kagome had barely been able to get a few hits in when the beast had punched her square in the face. The taste of her own blood coated her mouth and her nose was dripping blood down her face. Her left arm had long gashes from shoulder to elbow where the beast had dug her claws in.

**“Giving up yet?”**

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Her beast was beginning to get a feral look in her eye and Kagome didn’t like it one bit. If she didn’t do something soon there was no way she would win. But Kagome had never fought like this before. How the hell was she supposed to win? How could she turn the tables in her favor?

_‘Don’t let her break you down Kagome. You aren’t weak. Remember that.’_

Kagome smiled as Koga’s voice filled her ears. It was a beautiful sound.

_‘Stop thinking and just fight. Use your instincts. They will guide you.’_

Kagome closed her eyes as she let Koga’s words sink into her. She had no idea how to stop thinking but she sure as shit was going to try. He was right about one thing. She was stronger than she thought. With new found determination and confidence Kagome’s eyes snapped open and she charged.

The beast grinned from ear to ear, her fangs on full display. **“Not done yet are we?”**

When Kagome was in reach the beast swiped at Kagome with her claws. To the beasts surprise Kagome easily spun out of the way and the beast’s claws hit air. Before her other self could regain her footing and attack again Kagome used her own claws to rip into the beast’s side. The beast let out an enraged snarl and lifted her knee, hoping to make contact with Kagome’s jaw. Kagome used her palm to deflect the attack and sent the beast skidding backward with a punch to the nose.

As her other half came to a stop she grabbed her bleeding side and brought her other hand to her face. She whipped at her nose with the side of her hand and began to laugh hysterically as she looked at her bloody fingers. The beast continued to laugh as blood flowed down her hand holding her side and blood dripped down her chin. When the beast composed herself she looked to Kagome with a crazed look on her face.

**“Do you really think I will bow to you?”**

Kagome said nothing as she charged in for another attack.

The beast licked a fang. **“I will never bow to a weakling like you!”**

The beast thrust her arm out fully intending on burying her claws in Kagome’s stomach. Kagome stepped to the right as she dodged and dug her own claws into the abdomen of her other self. Kagome felt warm blood spill across her fingers and drip down her hand as the beast slumped over. Blood began to pool at their feet as the beast smiled and tilted her head to look Kagome in the eye.

**“And here I thought you were weak.”**

Kagome’s eyes widened as her other half fell into her, her knees giving out. Kagome began to panic as more and more blood spilled onto the ground. The beast laughed as Kagome fell to her knees and cradled her other self in her arms.

The beast reached a bloody hand up to Kagome’s face and ran her fingers down from her forehead to her chin. Kagome had won the fight. It was the beast’s way of showing surrender. Kagome looked down at her beast in horror as she let her arm fall to her side. The beast laughed as she looked up at Kagome.

**“I’m not dying. I won’t die till you do.”**

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. The beast chuckled as she began to glow and morphed back into her wolf form. As she stood to her full height Kagome was taken aback to see the wounds she had inflicted were no longer there. Kagome looked down to her feet and stared wide eyed at the ground. The pool of blood had disappeared. Kagome looked up at her beast and was met with shining blue eyes.

**“The form is yours. But if you need me all you must do is reach out.”**

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes as her beast bent down to place her forehead against hers.

Kagome gasped for breath as she sat up and took in panting breaths. She looked around and took in her surroundings. She was back in the waking world. Kagome sat back with a smile but quickly sat back up when she heard a grunt. Koga was leaning on the tree behind her. Kagome smiled and reached out to him but pulled back as she saw the blood on her claws.

“Don’t freak out. It’s fine.”

Kagome looked over at Koga’s arm and felt her heart skip a beat. She had harmed him. She had dug her claws into his arm while she was fighting with herself.

**_‘What have we done?’_ **

As the barrier came down Koga reached for Kagome’s arms. He knew if he didn’t get a hold of her then she would bolt and that was the last thing he wanted. She had no control of herself when her claws had pierced his flesh. It would take time to heal but he was fine. She had to know that.

Before Koga could grab her Kagome used the power of the shards in her legs to propel herself forward and away from Koga. She didn’t care where she went she just needed to be away from him.

“Kagome!”

Koga’s fingers wrapped around air as Kagome sped off, going God knows where. He huffed as he let his arms fall and he stared at the ground. He should have held onto her the moment she woke.

“Let’s go on without her.”

Koga turned shock filled eyes to Kikyo. “You can’t be serious!”

Kikyo crossed her arms. “We have wasted enough time on the flea bag. She will find us on her own time. She does, unfortunately, know your scent. When the wolf is done throwing her little tantrum she will find you.”

Koga stood to his feet and put his hands on his hips. “Sit!”

Kikyo’s eyes went wide as the beads around her neck began to glow. She hit the ground with a loud thud as her face became one with the earth. Satisfied the half demon was put in her place Koga stomped his foot and turned to follow after Kagome.

“Koga! Wait for us!” Ginta exclaimed as he hurried to his feet.

Hakkaku tripped over his own feet but quickly righted himself. “You shouldn’t go alone!”

Kagome felt when she started running on all fours. It was a quick change, a change she welcomed. She wasn’t entirely sure when she gave control over to her beast but she was more than happy to sit in the backseat for a while. It was strange. She was looking through her eyes and feeling everything that was going on around her yet she was back in the white void.

**_‘You are me and I am you. You will feel everything I do, see everything I do. You just won’t have control.’_ **

Kagome plopped downed and crossed her legs. She didn’t really give two shits what was going on as long as she was away from Koga. Her hand tightened into a fist. She couldn’t believe she had dug her own claws into his arm. How could she do such a thing?

**_‘You had no control. You are not to blame.’_ **

Kagome looked up and began to retort when the beast suddenly stopped. As the scent of deer hit Kagome’s nose her stomach began to growl and her mouth filled with saliva. She licked her lips as her beast turned and carefully followed the scent. The sound of running water hit her ears and drool dripped down her chin in anticipation. Kagome whipped her chin out of reflex, even though she wasn’t the one drooling, as her beast slowly stalked forward until a small heard of deer came into view.

**_‘Let us hunt. We can speak more on the matter after our belly has been filled.’_ **

Kagome grinned as her tongue swept across a fang. She was more than ready for a hunt. Kagome watched on as she felt herself crouch and slowly make her way toward the two does grazing in front of her. As she positioned herself in the shadows behind them one of the does perked up. As her ears began to turn two and fro Kagome stood still. Unfortunately a squirrel decided to jump from the tree Kagome was beneath and her prey turned its head to her and stared her right in the eyes. Before the doe had a chance to bolt Kagome pounced.

Koga leaned against a tree as he tried to catch his breath. He had been running after Kagome for hours. He was hot, drenched in sweat and his legs were aching. Koga was thanking whatever God was listening that Hakkaku had grabbed his bag of supplies before the male had followed after him. Hakkaku held out the water skin and Koga quickly took it. He gulped down a mouthful before he handed it back. He took a few more lungful’s of air before he pushed himself off the tree and continued his search.

As the sun began to set they found themselves near a river. Ginta and Hakkaku sniffed the air, trying desperately to catch Kagome’s scent. They both looked at Koga and shook their heads, neither one finding any trace of her. Koga sighed and slowly made his way over to the river bank. He dunked his arm into the cool water up to his elbow and carefully washed the dried blood from his arm. After his arm was all clean Hakkaku dug through the supply bag and pulled out a jar of ointment and bandages.

“Let’s get that wrapped up. Don’t want it festering.”

Ginta scoffed as he dug through the bag and pulled out a small cloth. “Dry his arm first!”

Koga shook his head as he took the cloth from Ginta’s hand. “You two don’t have to worry this much you know. The wounds are not even that deep, I’m fine.”

Ginta and Hakkaku shared a look as Koga carefully dried his arm. When no water remained on his skin he set the cloth down on his leg and grabbed the ointment jar from Hakkaku. Koga carefully examined the label Kaede had no doubt put on the small jar and removed the lid.

“Lucky you choose the right jar. I know Kaede gave us a few different ones for different ailments.”

Ginta tilled his head in confusion. “How do you know that?”

Koga chuckled as he smeared the ointment across his wound. “I’m a priest, duh.”

“You haven’t been a priest for very long! What’s it been? A week?” Hakkaku asked.

Koga hummed as he put the lid back on the jar and held his arm out to Hakkaku. “Maybe. I’m not really sure.”

“Not sure!” Ginta exclaimed.

“Stop making a big deal out of it.” Koga chuckled, trying to sooth his Betas minds.

Hakkaku sighed as he tied the bandage around Koga’s arm. “You really are changing. It was subtle at first but now sometimes I feel like I’m staring at sis when I look at you. You are still yourself on occasions but mostly you’re not.”

Koga looked down at the flowing water of the river. “Truthfully I don’t feel like myself anymore. At first I knew I was me but now? Now is different. I use to be so sure of myself and now I’m second guessing every move I make. When I jumped into battle I always knew I would be victorious. Now I don’t really think I would be very useful in a fight. And I use to be so confident around Kagome and now when I look at her my heart starts pounding, I stutter like crazy and my brain refuses to work properly. Plus I don’t even know where I stand with her! She nearly tore Ayame’s head off for touching me and I have no idea what that even means!”

Hakkaku and Ginta stared at Koga in confusion. Was he saying he didn’t understand wolf demons? It wasn’t very long ago that he helped Kagome battle her beast and yet here he was saying he didn’t understand? What the hell? Koga was their leader, their Alpha. He should know exactly what everything Kagome did meant.

Koga looked up at his Betas and blushed bright red. Had he really just said all that out loud? He hadn’t wanted to let all his feelings out but once he started talking he just couldn’t stop himself. It all just flowed out so easily.

Koga laughed nervously. “You know what? Just forget I said anything! It’s no big deal, honest! So don’t you worry about me!”

Ginta opened his mouth to reply when the scent of blood hit his nose. A wounded deer was heading their way. He sniffed the air but the only scents he smelled were the deer’s and the two males beside him. Still he and Hakkaku needed to get Koga away from the area before whatever wounded the deer showed up.

“Let’s get moving. We shouldn’t be out here much longer.”

Hakkaku nodded as he stood and held his hand out to Koga. “A wounded deer is heading our way. Let’s not stay to found out what’s hunting it.”

Koga quickly took Hakkaku’s hand and let the male help him up. Once on his feet the three turned to head back the way they came until a wounded deer burst from the bushes and came to a stumbling stop at the river bank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you must be thinking. Why am I so cruel to leave you on such a cliff? That's just how it happened and I have no regrets!!


End file.
